Go Possible Childs
by Iapsa
Summary: After strange visits of Shego and the members of Team Go, Kim becomes the mother of 7 special childs who will now discover owtheir origin...Chapter 22: Was it really a good idea to tell Meggie about all they had dscovered?...Kim/Ron/Team Go/Elctr/Drk/SG
1. Adoptive Mother

Hey, guys, I'm back!  
>After "My Secret Dream", I'm now publishing my first story about the future!<p>

OK, this is the beggining of a big novel, I expect at least 100,000 words. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and just clarifying some things:

Drk = Drakken

Elctr = Electronique

* * *

><p><strong><span>Adoptive Mother<span>**

** Middletown, April 14, 2022:**

Kim sobbed. She had waited nine months for that day, prepared a layette and a comfortable place to give birth. And there was her son: Dead, lying in her arms, leaving the life even before living it.

"Calm down, Kim..." Ron said, with his eyes red from crying "He has no heartbeat. It may have been from the beginning of pregnancy... This is a risk of women who opt for the free pregnancy tests and natural childbirth...

Kim wiped her tears.

"My son..." She sobbed.

Ron hugged her, trying to comfort her. The child remained in her arms. Suddenly they both heard a stone hit the window.

"Ron, what was that?" Kim asked. Her husband walked to the bedroom window, and said in surprise:

"Wego!"

Kim sat up in bed to try to understand what Ron had said.

"What?" She asked.

"Wego is down there!" Ron replied. Kim tried to stand, but Ron didn't allow "No, don't lift, I'll open the door for them."

Kim watched her husband leave the room, go down the back stairs and open the kitchen door. Minutes later he came back, accompanied by the Wegos. She was last seen them a long time ago. Even having left childhood behind, they were still happy and excited as before. But now, none of the twins seemed to be the same. Kim almost didn't recognize them.

"Wego..." Kim said, wiping tears away.

"Good to see you, Kim..." One of them said. Only at that time, Kim can realize that they each held a package.

"I don't want to be rude," Ron started to say "but, Wego, if the purpose of the visit is not very urgent, I'll ask you to come back another day, this is not a good time..."

Kim looked at him seriously, as if to rebuke.

"Sorry if we came at a bad time, but we couldn't wait, not even for the dawn."

"What happened?" Kim asked "What is it in your hands?"

The Wegos looked at each other. Soon after, one of them answered:

"This, Kim, are our children."

They opened the package and showed four newborn babies, who looked a lot with each other.

"This is Willy" said the other Wego, indicating a baby from his package. Soon after indicating the other baby and saying "and this is Willa."

"These are William," the other twin said, indicating a holding baby, also pointing to the other seconds later "and Willson. Two boys and two girls. They are quadruplets."

Kim looked at the babies. They were really beautiful, and looked like the "dads".

"I know it may already be an abuse..." Said one of the Wegos "But we are still being persecuted, and we need to keep those babies safe. So we have come to ask you... Ask you to stay with them, and create them as children of blood.

Kim couldn't answer. They were four beautiful babies, and she had just lost hers... Ron sat down beside her and motioned with his eyes as if to ask what she was going to respond.

"Of course I can stay with them." Kim finally answered. The Wegos looked at each other again. They wiped tears that fell away.

"Thank you, Kim..." One of them thanked.

"You have no idea how grateful we are to you..." The other completed "After we lost our brothers..."

Kim smiled. There were a few minutes she thought she wouldn't do it again for a long time.

"By the way, how are Sherly, Heylla and Meggie going?" One of the Wegos asked.

"Great." Kim replied "I love them as my children of blood. And I'm sure I will love Willy, Willa, William, Willson like this too.

** Middletown, June 30, 2030:**

The alarm clock rang. Kim moved into the big bed. She could feel Ron doing the same.

"It's 7h00 a.m. now, love..." She moaned, pressing the alarm.

"Already?" He asked "It seems that we slept just for a few seconds..."

"Oh, I think we're already too old to wake up so early..." Kim sighed, sitting "Well, I'll wake up the kids..."

She put on her slippers and stood up, walking to the door. Shortly after, Kim slowly opened the door of another room, where were four beds. In two of them, slept two twin girls, each in their respective beds. Kim approached them. Their short and red-fire hari were messed up and ruffled.

"Willy, Willa, time to wake up." Kim whispered, between the two beds. The twins opened her brown eyes, smiling at her.

"Good morning, Mom." They said together.

"Good morning, dears." Kim returned "Rise, it's the last day of school."

The girls quickly got up from bed, walking to the bathroom. Kim turned to the other two beds, where were ,also each in their respective beds, two boy twins, like the girls. In fact, the only difference was the gender.

"William, Willson, time to wake up." she repeated what said to the girls.

"We've heard you calling Willy and Willa…" They said, rubbing their eyes, brown too. Kim laughed.

"Good morning, boys." She said, leaving the room. The door to the next room was almost open, making explicit the mess inside it. Kim went in, unable to avoid looking at the posters, graffiti and drawings on the wall. Mostly black with the poster that said "I love Punk Rock !".

In bed, a brown-haired teen was almost drooling on the pillow. Kim approached her, shaking it gently.

"Good morning, Meggie." She said, staring at the girl's purple nails.

"Mother, I don't want to go to school..." She moaned. Kim shook her a little more.

"It's the last day of school, you won't miss it." She said, leaving the room "Do not back to sleep, please.

Kim walked over the hall. She was nearing the last bedroom when, incidentally, turned and saw the door of the first room of the corridor open. That was rare. She ran to the room, seeing in it a girl of immensely long dark hair, who slept sitting in the big bed.

Kim declined to enter. She walked around the hall once again coming to the last room, pushing the door slightly.

"Good morning, Mom." She heard a girl saying, in the bathroom. At the same time, she realized that nobody was in bed.

"Oh, Heylla, I don't even need to wake you up anymore, no?" Kim asked.

"No." The girl replied, still in the bathroom.

"Yeah, not all mothers have the privilege of having a daughter as responsible as you.

The girl left the bathroom. Kim watched her intently. Her black hair halfway down her back. Her dark-blue eyes shinned, even though there was almost no ambient light.

"Thank you." Heylla said, smiling. Her skin immensely clear was dazzling Kim. The only bold birthmark was near the nose, and was almost black. It seemed more like a dot from afar.

"Don't delay, it's your last day of school." Kim reminded her.

"I know!" Heylla celebrated "Now it's just the next year and then straight to college!"

The teen shouted for joy.

"And do you already think about for what university wants go?" Kim asked.

"I have some pretensions." Heylla said "But nothing certain yet. Yet."

Heylla smiled again, completely happy. Kim, however, felt sadder and sadder when saw the girl's blue eyes shine.

"Well, I don't even need to ask you to get ready fast..." Kim said. Heylla laughed "I'll see if Meggie has at least got out of bed. See you at breakfast."

Heylla waved at her and went back to the bathroom. Kim left the room. Passing for Meggie's door, totally silent, she said:

"Meggie, wake up, please!"

Kim returned to walk, getting outside the first room again, where she found the girl with long black hair still lying.

She seemed to have moved very little. Her hair remained on the same place. Kim came over her, looking at her strange skin coloration. She touched the young's arm, seeing cuts apparent in several places.

"Oh, Sherly..." Kim sighed, seeing that the girl was still with the eccentric habit of cutting herself. In some places, the blood flowed, staining the pale-blue skin.

Kim left the room quietly, trying not to wake the girl. She closed the door to avoid glare. Soon she could hear noise at the quadruplets' bathroom and on Heylla's bedroom.

She headed to her own room, intending to take a shower and forget the sorrows. However, Ron was in the bathroom.

Kim sat on the bed, waiting for her husband to leave. Having seen the cuts on Sherly's arm really hasn't done good to her. Scenes from the childhood of the girl passed by her head like a flash.

_"Mother, why does my skin is blue and not the same as everyone else?"  
><em>

"_Honey, I told you, you have a genetic problem, something went wrong during the pregnancy..."  
><em>

"_And what is this problem?"  
><em>

"_Sherly, please..." _

She blamed herself for having filled the girl's head with that lie. "How could I..." she penanced "Telling a child she has a genetic problem, and that's why her skin is blue, without giving any explanation?"

Kim broke into her thoughts upon hearing Ron out of the bathroom.

"What happened, Kim?" He asked. Kim tried to hide the pain at the same time.

"To me, nothing..." She replied.

"Why are you crying?"

Kim touched the own face. Her hand got wet with tears that she didn't even notice had fell.

"It's Sherly." Kim said. Ron sat beside her in bed "She is cutting herself again."

Ron involved his wife, patting her right arm.

"Many cuts?" He asked. Kim sniffed.

"Yes..." She said, wiping tears "It's very painful to see her in that state, and I think... I may not have been a good mother..."  
>Ron hugged her. She cried some more tears.<p>

"Of course you're a good mother..." He tried to convince her "Look at our children: Heylla is the valedictorian of her class, captain of the school teams and a great cheerleader. Meggie has a different style, but she is happy, as well as the quadruplets, who play together all day and rarely complain about something. Not to mention that our first son, David, is the university, is an agent of Global Justice and love what does.

"Oh, I miss David so much..." Kim sighed "And it's amazing how he never felt jealous or neglected because I pay less attention to him than to the children who aren't really..."

Kim wiped away more tears. Ron tried to comfort her again:

"These children grew up as our children, Kim. The real parents are the ones who create, educate and touch the lives of children, not those who put them in the world."

"But I see the parents at each one of them..." Kim cried "Every time I see the quadruplets is as if I saw the Wegos, still in the time that we liberated them from Aviarius... And Meggie, every time I look at her I recognize Mego in front of me, just a female version, and Marcella too, even though I have only seen her once... And, what can I say... Sherly It is practically her mother, but with the father's skin... But the most difficult is looking at Heylla... The more she grows up, more she looks like her father... The dark-blue eyes, the black hair... And I don't know who is her mother, then looking at her is like seeing Hego..."

Kim coughed, letting tears fall all over her shirt.

"It will be okay, honey." Ron said "All we did was for the safety of these children. They're children of great friends, who unfortunately are now dead. It would be unfair on our part not to protect these children and tell them the truth about their parents if the last order from them was to do it."

"I know..." Kim agreed "But I'm so afraid that someday they..."

"They won't." Ron tried to calm her down. Kim smiled at him.

"We should go have breakfast." She sighed, getting up from bed "Ron, check for me if Meggie has got out of bed?"


	2. The Return Of David

Well, guys, here I am with one more chapter. Too bad that I will just upload this story again after July 15th. Hope you enjoy the story!

**I'LL MISS YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Return Of David<span>**

"Of course, love." Ron replied. Kim smiled at him.

"I think I'll take a bath." She said, walking to the bathroom. Ron went through the door and walked into Meggie's room. She was still in bed.

"Meggie, please!" Ron asked, shaking the girl.

"Dad, I don't want to go..." Meggie groaned.

"Oh, yes you do!" Ron said, taking the sheet of Meggie's bed away "Get up, please."

Meggie didn't move. Ron shook her again, but she didn't react.

"Oh, I give up!" Ron shouted.

"Something wrong, father?"

Ron heard Heylla's voice. She was ready, out the door.

"Your sister doesn't want to get up." He replied.

"Excuse me." Heylla said, leaving and then returning, holding a horn. She approached the bed of her sister, took a deep breath and blew into the instrument.

Meggie almost jumped out of bed. Heylla burst out laughing.

"Heylla, you crazy!" Meggie muttered, standing up. Heylla continued to laugh.

"Good morning to you too, Meggie." She said.

"Meggie, quick, go change clothes, you're already late." Ron said. Meggie went to the bathroom, still glaring at Heylla, who was still laughing.

"Thank you, daughter." Ron told her "If not for you, Meggie would never wake up!"

"You're welcome, father." Heylla said "Helping is an obligation."

The girl left the room, going down the stairs. Ron went through the door, watching the daughter walking.

"She's beautiful, no, love?" Kim asked, coming out of her room and getting closer to Ron.

"Yes, she is." He agreed, still watching the girl.

"Did Meggie get up?"

"Thanks to Heylla."

Kim laughed.

"Good morning, father, good morning mother." Said the quadruplets, leaving the room and going down the stairs.

"Good morning, children." Kim and Ron said together.

"Oh, what a shit!" Meggie mumbled, doing the same as the quadruplets "I don't want to go to school, is the last day, going there for what? For keep listening to the teacher say that the year was very good, that all worked hard and that is normal to get recovery?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other.

"Meggie doesn't change..." He sighed, also going down the stairs. Kim, however, looked back at the ajar door of Sherly's room. Ron stopped a few steps down, saying: "Do not worry, she'll be all right."

Kim nodded her head, going down the stairs in the company of the husband. Even that didn't stop worrying about Sherly.

That was a busy breakfast. The quadruplets just didn't kept quiet and Heylla celebrated for the last year of high school all the time, as opposed to Meggie, who complained of having to go to school whenever she could.

"At least next year will be different!" She said "The high school! I'll can leave school for lunch alone, I won't have to eat in the canteen, I'll can skip classes..."

"And will have to raw the triple, the triple homework, will need to study ten times more..." Heylla completed.

"Spoiler!" Meggie complained. Heylla laughed.

"Girls, girls, please!" Kim asked.

"Not to mention that the break is will have only 15 minutes!" Heylla laughed.

"Heylla!" Ron snapped. She continued to giggle as she placed her plate in the dishwasher.

"Mom, can I eat a piece of cake?" Willa asked.

"Oh, you've already eaten, darling." Kim replied, picking up more juice.

"I want more." Willa said.

"Mother, put milk to me?" Meggie asked.

"Meggie, you're not a kid anymore." Kim said "You can put the milk in your own mug."

"Mother, I want cake!" Willa asked again.

"Calm down, Willa, I'm going to get it..."

"Mama, I want a piece of orange!" Willson asked.

"Oh, asks your father, Willson..." Kim said, cutting a slice of cake for Willa.

"Mother, give me the milk, please?" Meggie asked again. Kim almost dropped Willa's piece of cake. At the same time, William asked for something that Kim didn't hear. While Ron was trying to cut the orange for Willson, Willy knocked the glass of milk on Meggie.

"Willy, what a shit!" She complained.

"Calm down, Meggie, and don't say 'shit'." Kim said, without even time to grab a dish towel to dry the spilled milk. William asked for something again, followed by Willa and Ron. Within seconds the breakfast had turned into a big mess.

"People, not wanting to bother you, but..." Heylla began to say, pointing to the clock "If you don't hurry we'll be late."

Kim and Ron looked at the clock. It was exactly 8:30 a.m.

"Children, run, go to the car!" Ron said, getting up from the table and going to the door.

"Love, did you get the car keys?" Kim asked. Ron stopped at the same time.

"No..." He replied, returning "Children, go walking to the car and I'll get there."

The quadruplets were heading for the door, followed by Heylla.

"But, what about my clothes?" Meggie asked.

"Oh, Meggie, change clothes at school!" Heylla said, pulling her sister out of the house. Kim left a few seconds later, followed by Ron.

"Come, come, come!" Kim asked, opening car doors.

"Mother, can I drive when we came back?" Heylla asked.

"I don't know, Heylla, let's see." Kim said "Now, in the car, please..."

The girl sat in the back seat, along with Meggie. Ron started driving.

"Damn, I forgot my i-Pod!" Meggie remembered.

"Will you die if it happened to spend a day without it?" Heylla scoffed.

"Look who's talking, you can't lose ONE football game that already gets all jumpy!"

"Heylla, Meggie, please!" Ron snapped. Kim declined to say anything. She would rather see Heylla and Meggie discussing for stupid reasons than Sherly fighting because of something.

In the minutes that followed the car remained silent. The silence was broken only by the sound of young voices coming to school.

"We arrived." Ron said, stopping the car in front of the school gate. Heylla opened the door before the brothers, taking the bag from the trunk in seconds.

"Bye, mom, bye dad!" The children said, leaving the car and following Heylla. Kim watched them enter school until they disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Well, let's go home." Kim said to Ron, just before he was starting the car. She spent a short time without saying nothing, just looking at the old streets of Middletown.

"You're concerned with Sherly, are you?" Ron asked.

"A little." Sighed Kim "But I worry about Heylla too. In a little over a year she will be going to college... And I'm not sure she'll be safe there."

"Safe?" Ron asked, wondering what his wife had just said "Is there anywhere in the world more secure than an university?"

"Ron, I meant that I fear that she becomes one more drunk party girl in the world due to her acquaintance with other young people out of our control."

Ron smiled at his wife.

"Well, if that's your concern, I think would be better supervise your daughter Meggie because she loves parties and drinks..." He joked, making Kim laugh "We arrived."

Kim got out, walked to the front door and opened it. However, instead of the Indian rug beside the door, she found two bags.

"Ron," she asked "what are these bags doing here?"

Before Ron could answer, Kim heard a well-known voice approaching:

"Father, mother, are you?"

She almost didn't believe her ears. Before she could speak to Ron, asking if he had heard the same, Kim was in front of a blond boy, with green eyes and fair skin, wearing jeans and shirt.

"David!" She cried, hugging her son. He returned. Ron quickly joined the two.

"Son, what are you doing here, I thought you were working on Global Justice in Texas..."Ron asked.

"I got a promotion." David said "And my new job is in the Global Justice near Middletow."

Kim wept with joy. She hugged her son once more.

"I think I'll get a juice for us." She said, walking into the kitchen. She was so glad to see David that, when passed the door, stood up to something, which dropped a glass on the floor.  
>In the first fractions of a second she only recognized a pale blue skin and black hair, which scared her. Only moments later Kim realized it was Sherly.<p>

Her blue skin was mixed with the ground's color. The nails, as the hair, were dark and long. Her emerald green eyes reflected the Kim's image.

The green liquid spilled cup running down her hands resembled plasma. Staring into the eyes of Sherly, Kim had the hallucination that was seeing Shego in front of her.


	3. Abnormal Girl

Oh, sorry for taking that long! I may take a long to uptade this month (till July 15, as I told on my profile), but I think everything will get OK and I'll start updating fast again soon. Hope you enjoy!  
>This chapter is a little hard to read, because of its subject, but it's not sex or things like this, manly because this story is a Rated T. It has just some psychological horror, but anything TOO BIG. Just teenage's sickness. About Sherly.<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Abnormal Girl<span>**

Kim stared Sherly for a few seconds.

"Can't you watch where you walk?" She asked, visibly irritated. Kim tried to ignore. Her voice was powerful and authoritative at the same time that ironic and sarcastic. Looked very much like her mother...

Sherly walked away from Kim, seeming to forget that had just broke a glass.

"Sherly, we need to talk." Kim called her. The girl turned to her, simply making a sign to go ahead. Kim continued "What time did you sleep last night?"

Sherly appeared to dislike the question.

"Why?" She asked. Kim took a deep breath before answering:

"I went to your room this morning, you were sleeping sitting and..."

"You came into my room?" Sherly asked angrily.

"I did not invade anything, the door was open!" Kim said "Do you know what that means? You passed out again, right?"

"No!" Sherly said.

"Yes, you did!" Kim repeated "Was cutting yourself again, right?"

"This is not your..."

"I saw in your arms, had cuts everywhere!"

Sherly gritted her teeth with rage.

"You touched my arms?" She asked "While I was sleeping?"

"It was for your own good." Kim said "Where's your knife?"

"You will not catch it..." Sherly said.

"Yes I will, I'm your mother, you owe me obedience!"

"I am 18 years old, you can't control me!" Sherly protested. Kim looked at her seriously "If I want to cut myself the problem is mine!

"That's enough, Sherly!" Kim ordered "That story of not doing anything in life is over, at the end of August you'll go to college!"

"No, I will not!" Sherly said.

"Oh, yes you will!"

"I'm not going!" Sherly cried "I will not go into a university to be called by others 'pale blue', 'Gothic', 'insensitive' and 'autistic'! Nor that I won't share my room with ANYONE!"

"Sherly, enough, not another word!" Kim screamed "I'm your mother, if I say you'll go to college, you'll go to college, get it?"

"No one can force me to do anything, get it?" Sherly hit back shortly after leaving the kitchen without looking back.

She went upstairs stamping their feet with a force that would make anyone think that an elephant was passing by there. Upon arrival in her room, Sherly slammed the door and locked it with all the seven keys.

The sheets on the bed were still messy. Sherly hated to have to make er own bed, but if she let the maid do so would risk to find out where she kept the knife.

Sherly walked to the mirror hanging on the wall. The long sleeve of her blouse completely covered her arms. She looked down at her hands. If she wore gloves would be much easier to hide the blue skin. As much as there was no way to cover the face completely. The long hair helped.

She touched the mirror, as if leaning against her own hand. Sherly hated looking in the mirror. But she always did it. For some reason she liked to make herself suffer.

Her own green eyes stared at her. Previously, she used to pretend to have a friend, who called Zoe. That was so long that when Kim and Ron finally told her that Zoe didn't exist, Sherly almost didn't believe it. However, since the time she was satisfied that Zoe wasn't real, her only friend was herself.

"I know how you feel."

Sherly looked in the mirror again. It was not the first time she heard it talking that week.

"Do you?" She asked the reflection.

"Sure." It replied "Overrated, ugly, useless ... Blue..."

"What?" Sherly asked. She really hated that people commented on her skin.

"Calm down, I'm your friend, don't worry." The reflection said. Sherly calmed down a bit "I know how it is..."

"No, you don't." Sherly said, wanting that figure to disappear.

"Yes I do. But calm down, you'll be fine. I know it's not easy being an abnormal girl..."

"Abnormal?" Sherly asked, again feeling insulted.

"Exactly, abnormal."

"Shut up!" She yelled at her reflection "You are my reflection, shouldn't say anything!"

"Oh, don't try to hide that you know you need someone to tell you the truth about yourself..."

"I don't need anyone to tell me anything about myself!" Sherly shouted.

"Yes, you do!" The reflection said "You need someone to tell you how insensitive, autistic, abnormal and problematic!"

Sherly almost broke up the mirror, as if trying to catch the reflection.

"You're just like this!" it said. She raised her hand to the mirror scratched with sharp nails. At the same moment, she just saw herself, scared and breathless. The mark of the scratch in the mirror cut the reflection in half.

The phrase echoed in her head: "You're just like this, you're just like this!..."

"I'm just like this, I'm..." Sherly repeated, being interrupted when felt something running down her right hand. She looked at the hand and came across a small stream of blood.

She took off her blouse. She saw the cuts on the arms, but didn't feel the pain, much less blood flowing.

"You are so problematic..." Sherly heard her own voice say, even that her mouth was without the slightest movement.

She couldn't stand it. It was her fault, the reflection, poor relationships with parents, those problems... Everything.

"I hate you, I hate you!" Sherly cried to herself, running to the bed, lifting the mattress and pulling out the knife. She raised the blade of the object and, without thinking, put it in the arm, tearing his skin "I hate you!"

Sherly made another cut. And another and another and another.

"I hate you! " She cried once more, making more cuts.

At the same time someone knocked on the door. Sherly ignored.

"Sherly, honey, is everything okay?" Kim asked, out of the room. Sherly didn't answer "Sherly!"

"Leave me alone!" She said, cutting herself again.

"Sherly, let me go in! Sherly!" Kim shouted again.

"I'm fine, leave me alone!" Sherly shouted. She felt tears coming from her eyes. "I can't cry, I am not weak!" She thought, making another cut.

"Sherly, please!" Kim asked.

"Leave me alone, leave me alone!" Sherly shouted, almost falling on the bed.

Downstairs, Ron and David listened attentively to the clamor.

"Sherly isn't well?" David asked.

"No." Ron said "She started to herself, she is... Sick, I guess."

"And what about mom?"

"Suffering. She cries a lot for it and blame herself for the Sherly's problems."

David sighed.

"It's never easy to keep such a secret, right?" He asked, taking a sip of juice.

"No." Ron agreed "I think Sherly would be much happier if were created by the biological parents. Drakken and Shego were our enemies for years, but after they helped us saving the world and we knew each other better... We realized that they were good people.

"What about Heylla, Meggie and the quadruplets?" David asked.

"They are great. And look so much like the parents…"


	4. Purple Hair

Here, guys, chapter 4! I hope you were enjoying the story!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Purple Hair<span>**

"I remember very well when you and mom told me your battles along with Team Go" David said.

"Oh, good times..." Ron recalled.

"My favorite was the one where they turned into super-villains and Shego into a good girl." David recalled as well.

"Wow, I'll never forget those days..." Ron laughed "It was so strange to be close to Shego without taking punches... The worst part is that who did go Shego back to normal was me... But it was an accident!"

Ron and David laughed. Seconds later, Kim came.

"Is that okay, Mom?" David asked, interrupting the laughter.

"Sherly is very strange..." Kim sighed "I heard her screaming to nothing, I tried to help her but she didn't let me go in..."

"I think we can't do anything more about it." Ron said, hugging Kim "Maybe over time it will stop..."

"Yeah, Mom, Sherly is just a teenager." David tried to console his mother "When she grows up more it will end."

Kim smiled at her son.

"Well, let's not think about it now." Kim said, sitting "The important thing is that you're back!"

"Too bad it won't be to stay." David mourned "One more year of college is waiting for me, then at the end of August I'll return to Texas. The good news is that after I finish college, as I'm the son of the director of Global Justice, I won't be assigned to any unit, I'll come straight back here."

"Son, this is great!" Kim and Ron cheered.

"I hope you don't mind that I live here for some time until buy a house." David joked.

"Of course not, David!" The parents said, hugging the son.

"Guys, you're the best parents in the world!" David said.

"And you and your brothers are the best kids!" Kim returned.

"So, guys, tell me more about how things are going here." David asked.

"Excepting Sherly, all well." Ron said "Today is the last day of school of yout brothers, I think none of them got recovery..."

"Not even Meggie?" David joked.

"Oddly enough." Kim said, laughing.

"She never liked to study..." David sighed.

"Yeah..." Kim said "Shego once told me that Mego also never liked..."

"Do you think she looks like him?" David asked.

"For the little I know him... Yes" Kim said "And the only thing I remember is Marcella that she was a punk. Meggie is too. She is really a mixture."

"What about Heylla?"

"Oh, David, she's wonderful." Kim said "Such a good girl, wholesome, honest... And can you believe she scored a touchdown in football men's team?"

"How so?" David asked, practically leaping from his chair.

"I thought I was dying when I realized she was in the field!" Ron recalled.

"She looked like a professional player, dropped all the boys..." Kim laughed.

"Did Hego play football too?"

"I don't know..." Kim said "I think all the boys when are in the high school do... Even your father did."

"Kim!" Ron joked, laughing to his wife. David let out laughing "I was such a good player! I scored a point someday that made your mother almost fall from the top of the pyramid of cheerleaders!"

The three laughed.

"And the quadruplets?" David asked.

"So cute!" Kim said "They play all day, are playing soccer... And the girls started dancing ballet!" The boys look so much like the Wegos..."

"I think it's amazing that since you showed the quadruplets to the family no one suspected that they aren't your children... It's so hard to have quadruplets, especially two boys and two girls..." David said.

"I know." Kim agreed "But, David, let's stop talking about it... It's so hard to remember those friends who have left their children with me and are presumed dead after it... Team Go Mainly because the only cause of all this have happened to them is that Drakken and Shego left the villainy, and so a group of outraged super-villains pursued them with a single purpose: to kill them. After Drakken was presumed dead, they began chasing the remnants of Shego's family just to complete disgrace!"

"Poor Shego..." Ron sighed "She took 23 years to find the man of her life, to after live only 10 years with him, being chased by a group of super-villains that wanted to kill them, to finally die in childbirth... Don't be supposed to deliver Sherly to me and your mother... Very young."

Kim sniffled a little, as if to cry. Suddenly, they heard a honk of the bus, coming from the front of the house.

"Wow, I didn't see the time going!" Kim said, standing up "The bus has arrived with the kids!"

The three ran to the front door and opened it up, seeing a school bus stopped in front of the house. The door was already opened. The first to go out were the quadruplets. They ran outside carrying their backpacks, ready to hug their mother and father when they saw David.

"David, it's David!" Willa shouted, running to his brother.

"David came back, David is back!" Willson cried too. Willy and William didn't even stop to scream, were just hugging her brother.

Seconds later, Meggie went down the stairs of the bus, still talking with friends who were inside.

"Combined, then, see you at 3:00 p.m. at the mall!" She said. Seemed to want to stay there more time talking with her friends, however, by placing the backpack, she saw David on the door.

"Oh my God, David, you're back!" She celebrated, also running up to David.

"Meggie!" He told her "You grew up!"

"You too." She joked "Come, let's go inside home, I have many news to tell you!"

David followed her, along with the quadruplets. Heylla exited the bus soon after.

"I'm going to miss you, girls," she said to her friends "Practice a lot during the summer and we're gonna wreck in the fall league, girls!"

She was already walking when was called by three boys.

"Heylla!" They said. She turned her head and said:

"Yes?"

"We…" One of them said "We'll... Miss you a lot during the summer!"

"Thanks, boys, I'll miss you too." She returned, smiling.

"Oh, and congratulations for the fight today!" Congratulated the other.

"Oh, guess what, you were also very good!" She said.

"And... And for football too!" The third boy said. Heylla laughed.

"The first girl to score a touchdown in football men's team!" She celebrated "Bye!"

Heylla was back toward the door. Two of the boys got back into the bus quickly. The third took a little longer. Heylla was almost at the door when remembered something.

"Max!" She called backing to look at the bus. The third boy returned to the door quickly.

"Heylla?" He asked.

"I feel sorry for your recovery in history..." Heylla sighed.

"Oh, no problem." Max said.

"I hope you pass grade." Heylla said "If not, I won't see you next year!"

"I'll pass, you will see! Bye!"

Heylla returned the farewell. Max soon returned to the bus floor. Seeing that the boy was still in the window, Heylla shouted:

"Good luck!"

He waved at her before disappearing into the bus on the curve. Heylla adjusted her backpack and turned to walk to the door of the house. She was surprised that Kim and Ron weren't there anymore, as they used to wait for her at the door every day.

Inside the house all seemed to celebrate something. Heylla heard more and more cries of happiness to come home.

"Heylla, Heylla!" William called her. Soon she saw the little brother running toward her "David's back!"

Heylla thought to ask what William was talking aobut, but he just pulled her toward the living room, where she saw David sitting on the couch.

"Heylla!" He cried when saw her. Heylla just ran to hug him.

"David, I can't believe you're back!" She celebrated.

"Mom was right, you're beautiful!" David praised her. Heylla smiled at him.

"Well, since we are all united, what about a lunch to celebrate?" Kim suggested. The family just accepted the idea.

"Too bad, but I won't be able to have lunch with you." Meggie said "I arranged with some friends we'll meet at the mall at 3:00 p.m., so I'll just eat a something and leave."

"Don't return late, huh?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry, Dad!" Meggie replied, going to the kitchen.

"Mother, will Sherly eat with us?" Heylla asked.

"I think no, dear." Kim replied, looking down.

Hours later...

Kim grabbed the pan and carefully removed it from the stove. Some steps forward, put it in the remaining space at the dinner table.

"Amazing how this day went by fast, huh?" Ron asked, just putting the silverware on the table.

"Really." Kim agreed, keeping the dish towel and screaming "Children, dinner is on the table!"

At the same time all the children left the living room and sat down. David occupied the chair next to Kim, as he often did before going to university.

"Mother, I can sit in Meggie's chair because she's not here?" Willy asked.

"No, you know the rule." Kim replied "To sit in Meggie's chair you should ask Meggie."

Within minutes all took their places at the table. Kim was about to start the meal when heard someone coming down the stairs.

All the voices stopped. Kim peered Sherly approach the table and sit in the chair next to Ron. All eyes were directed to her. David thought about saying something, since Sherly not seen for him for some time, but changed his mind while staring into her green eyes.

"Well..." Kim said, trying to take over the family reunion as soon as possible "God bless us, amen, and good appetite!"

"Amen!" Said everyone at the table before they begin to serve.

Kim tried her best not to look at Sherly, as well as prevent others to stay staring. She never used to like it, let alone while eating. Not to mention that if Sherly started a discussion surely would ruin the precious family reunion.

"And where is Meggie, who hasn't arrived yet?" Kim asked.

"She must be arriving." Ron said, taking another bite of food. At once everyone heard the front door opening "See, I said, no?"

Kim smiled at her husband, backing to eat. Meggie entered the room. Once Kim set eyes on her, nearly let the fork fall to the ground.

"Hi, Meggie." Heylla said, back to Meggie.

Ron and David were in the same situation as Kim in seconds. The quadruplets seemed not to understand anything when looked at Meggie. Even Sherly stopped eating to look at her.

"What is it, guys?" Heylla asked. None of these stopped looking at Meggie. Heylla at the same time turned in her chair to look at the sister. She was the same when she went out, except for one thing: Her hair punk hairdo, which before was brown, was now purple.

"Did you like it, is my favorite color!" Meggie said, smiling at the family.


	5. Weird Addiction

Hi, guys, sorry for taking that long, it's because I was grounded... and many things. So, hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Weird Addiction <span>**

Kim dropped her fork on the plate. "Her hair is identical to Mego's one..." she thought. Nobody could say anything. Meggie continued with the same face as before. "Meggie can't look like Mego, all knew his purple hair, no one can think they have relationships..."

"Guys?" Meggie asked. Even Sherly couldn't avoid surprise.

"Meggie Possible Stoppable..." Kim said, standing up from her chair "Who gave you permission to dye the hair?"

Meggie giggled.

"Mother, but I..." She tried to explain.

"Quiet, Meggie, you did a wrong thing without consulting me and your father!" Kim screamed.

"Mother, I just dyed my hair, it isn't wrong..."

"Yes, yea, it's wrong! I didn't expect this from you, Meggie, I'm disappointed, did you hear?"

Everyone at the table was surprised by Kim's scandal. Even Ron.

"Kim…" He whispered to her, while Meggie insisted on trying to explain "What are you..."

"Stay out of it, Ron!" Kim said, startling her husband. David looked at his father, wondering what the mother was doing.

"I already had a tattoo before and you didn't fight me so..." Meggie said, without understanding the reason for the tantrum.

"I got tired to teach you to ask for permission, Meggie, from now on if you make any further rebellion will suffer the consequences, get it?"

"Mother it's..." Meggie tried to say.

"Go to your room!" Kim ordered. Meggie was surprised by the order "Go to your room NOW!

Meggie couldn't retort. Everyone at the table looked at each other. Heylla was also confused by what Kim had done. Nobody had ever seen her so angry before.

Meggie walked and climbed up the ladder. In a few seconds no one else saw her.

"Mother, what happened?" Heylla asked, completely confused.

"You don't get involved in my relationship with your sister, get it?" Kim scolded her.

"No need to talk to me like that!" Heylla screamed "I just asked a question!"

She rose from her chair and left the room without even taking the dish from the table.

"Well, I'll go to my room too." Sherly said, leaving the table. Kim looked down. The family reunion was officially over.

"Well, kids..." She told her quadruplets, who alone remained on the table "Let's go back to eating..."

"We have... Finished, mother…" Willa said. Kim sighed. The quadruplets withdrew.

"Well, David, help me clear the table, please..." Kim asked.

"Sure, Mom." David said, getting up and beginning to get the dishes. Ron and Kim got up and went to the kitchen.

**Some time later...**

Kim straightened the sheets on the bed, getting ready for sleeping. The bedroom door opened and Ron walked in, locking the door quickly.

"Kim, what was that?" He asked, seeing himself alone with his wife.

"Ron, did you see Meggie's hair?" She said "She was identical to Mego!"

"But you had a tantrum, even Sherly got shocked..."

"Ron, if she had dyed her hair green, blue... That's fine, I wouldn't mind, but..."

"Kim, none of the children know about the Team Go, it's impossible for anything suspicious..." Ron tried to convince her.

"The problem isn't only children, I'm afraid that someone would see this and think…" Kim said.

"Kim, we can't prevent people think something, even if we conceal all the characteristics of these children, people can still think whatever they want…" Ron said "Worrying about this is to have a headache for nothing."

Kim sighed. Ron hugged her, stroking her hair.

Heylla left the bathroom and turned on the TV in the bedroom as always. She had a habit of turning it on the sports channel. Most of the time to watch any game that was passing.

She opened the door. There was no one outside the rooms. Even David had gone to bed.

"Great." She said, coming into the room and locked the door. Heylla went to a drawer, grabbed a tape and pasted on the door, plugging any holes that allowed the sound of the room passed out. Soon after did the same with the bathroom door and with the window "All ready."

Heylla increased the sound of the TV to be completely drowned out any noise and turned on the air conditioning. So at least the fourth wouldn't be so hot.

"Second drawer..." Heylla mused, unlocking the second drawer of the desk. Inside was a small electrical appliance, clearly unfinished. She took it, along with some tools and a multitude of wires "Let's see if I can finish this today."

She sat on the desk chair, taking everything that was on top of it. Now there only remained the lamp and what Heylla had just put. She looked at the machine and soon began to work on it again.

If all went well, when ready, the device would increase the effect of any other. Heylla intended to use it to make her iPod play music even louder, without damaging her hearing in any way. Maybe then could do the same with the TV or the stereo...

"Great, now I just need to plug this wire here..." Heylla mused, doing what had said "Then reverse that bias..."

Everything was going well. If Heylla's calculations were correct, she would end the machine that day. She had been struggling in its construction all week. Now, with the arrival of the holiday would be much easier to build more devices, since she could stay up until the time she wanted without being bothered. Thus, during the day she wouldn't have to hide in the room to do her things.

Heylla didn't use to lie. She thought wrong, especially about parents. She used to tell them everything, even what many teens would never tell. But the only thing that was kept secret was her strange liking for electronics. For some reason, Heylla thought Kim and Ron would never approve such action. Try abandoning the science hadn't worked, so keeping secret was the only way.

"I'm almost there, just a little bit..." Heylla said to herself, watching the electricity running for the device. That was more than liking. As much as she loved sports, nothing was as important to Heylla as electricity. It wasn't interest, it was like an addiction. She was spending more and more time throwing herself into it, never thinking that ceased of other things to do that. Even sleeping.

Heylla fit the last piece and saw the machine becoming ready. It was even better than she had planned. It looked really done by a professional.

"It's perfect..." Heylla celebrated herself. She had never felt such a joy by seeing a device ready. Not even the endorphin could with such happiness. She completely forgot that there were people in rooms next door and just cried "It's Perfect! It's perfect, it's PERFECT!"

Heylla leapt with joy. Her life without electronics was nothing, not even if she practiced all sports in the world...

"Heylla, are you okay?"

Heylla heard Kim asking. "I think my screams woke her up..." she thought. Soon after the noise of Kim's footsteps coming to the room grew louder. "I need to store it all!"

She took everything that was on the desk, kept in the drawer and locked it in seconds. She took the tape from doors and windows even faster. Kim knocked on the door. Heylla went over and opened it.

"Mother?" She asked, pretending nothing was happening.

"You screamed, dear, what happened?" Kim asked. Heylla looked quietly at the TV that was playing the game was baseball.

"Baseball game, a perfect point!" She lied, pretending to twist "Was out of the park!"

Kim smiled.

"I know you love baseball, baby, but mind to twist it down?" She asked "I just don't want any of your brothers to wake up... Mostly Sherly."

Heylla nodded, even though she doubted Sherly was asleep. Kim gave her good night and she closed the door again. Could test her new machine now, but decided to don't do so. Maybe if Kim woke up again, might suspect something.

Heylla turned the TV off, lay on her bed and turned off the lights. She could be completely addicted to electronics, but lying to Kim and Ron always brought a lot of weight on her conscience.

* * *

><p>So, hope you are enjoying my "novel". Well, just for telling you, Heylla's addiction to electronics is just like the mine to writting. I can be the most famous singer in the world (my biggest dream), but if I don't write I can't live.<p>

Thanks for reading, please review! I accept annonimous reviews, remember!


	6. Dream From The Past

Hey, guys! I just didn't update yesterday because I took a little long to translate this chapter to English (strange thing, cause it's a short chapter...). But now it is here. I hope you were enjoying the story!  
>Now, the only question is: Who is the best character of this story? I thougth of it for many days and decided to open a poll in my profile asking this question: <em>"Who Is The Best Character Of '<span>Go Possible Childs<span>' ?" _If you want to help me, vote there! Thanks.

Enjoy the chapter! Revelations about Sherly...

* * *

><p><strong>Dream From The Past<br>**

Heylla tried to deal with it as best as possible. She hated to feel pangs of conscience. Most teenagers who she lived with and loved the adrenaline and the thrill of being doing something wrong. The only times that lied before, Heylla didn't feel anything. She didn't like to mislead people. But her mind was changed when in contact with electricity. "Electricity reverses my bias!" Heylla joked in thought.

Before falling hopelessly in love with electronics, she swore she couldn't sustain a lie for more than one day. "I have been hiding it for years..." Heylla thought. The thought, however, didn't only make her blame herself, but remember another future problem: Going to university had always been her dream, but keep doing her stuff in the presence of other students of course wouldn't work. She would probably be called crazy or worse. Not to mention that Kim and Ron would end up discovering.

That, for her, meant a farewell. If she really wanted to keep everything secret, could only do her things for one more year. Unless she went to college for electrical engineering. But this way, Kim and Ron would end up discovering even before...

Heylla moved in bed. She didn't want to worry about that now. There was still a year to decide what to do. She finally closed her eyes. In dreams she could live with her two passions at once: sports and electronics. "Just dream, Heylla, just dream ..." Heylla thought, remembering the words that Kim used to tell her when she was a little girl. She slept.

**A few hours later...**

Sherly shook at the bed. She had had that same dream several times. It was one more thing that she kept secret, because thought it would stop come to her mind someday. However, in those last days, instead it, the dream had become increasingly frequent. Seemed to mean something to Sherly, as if her intuition was screaming in her mind...

_The woman wept. Her black hair, totally wet with sweat, was streaming down her body. She was panting. Her pale green skin looked wetter than the hair. Sweat dripped down her neck, soaking her black shirt and the sheets. She was holding something in the hands. _

_Her nails, black as the hair, came to her lips that had exactly the same color. Her eyes were emerald green, but they were very red. As much as the sweat ran free, the tears falling from her eyes watered more than it. _

"_My baby..."  
><em>

Sherly trembled even more. She was sweating like the woman. She had said "my baby"... It was a baby, which she held was nothing more, nothing less than a baby! And Sherly dreamed like was the baby!

_A man approached the woman. His skin was pale blue. He was also full of tears in the eyes, as if about to lose someone. His eyes were black, and one of them had a huge scar. His clothes looked like those of a scientist. The hair also, totally black and stuck in a tail. _

_The woman looked at him. She became increasingly weak, as if fading every second that passed. _

"_My daughter..." The man said, looking at the baby. The woman raised a hand and made strength. Within seconds, green flames rose in her hand. Was plasma. That seemed to make the woman stronger, but she couldn't keep the action for long.  
><em>

Sherly didn't understand anything. The baby, was she the baby? She saw as she was... And those people? Were they her parents? The man's skin was blue, and the woman had hair and eyes exactly like her ones... Sherly shook in the bed again.

_The man held the woman's hand, looking at her as if would never see her again. _

"_Sherly…" The woman said, sobbing as if looked at the baby. Her green eyes reflected the image of a little girl with black hair and pale blue skin. She was newly born. There was still blood on her._

Sherly pulled the sheets of the mattress. The woman had spoken her name... She seemed to have just given birth to that child... Was she about to die?

"_Sherly, my daughter..." the woman cried, stroking the baby's face "We love you..."  
><em>

Sherly scratched the wooden bed. At that moment, the light in the eyes of the woman went out, and Sherly found herself being taken by man to a house. He gave her to a woman and a man. The baby's eyes turned to the couple. The girl was redhead and the man blond. Sherly tried to pay attention to the image. That woman, she knew her...

The woman looked at the child. Her eyes were also green, but not like the other woman. Were more opaque, and with an olive tone... But she was... Was Kim... And the man, no one other than Ron.

Sherly felt tears flooding from her eyes. "She left me..." she thought, remembering the woman with black hair "She left me!"

She screamed.

Kim jumped off the bed.

"What is this?" She asked. Ron woke up at the same time. He quickly got out of bed, ready to protect his family. Kim, however, thought a little and looked where the noise came.

Ron opened the door and was about to descend the stairs when heard Kim saying:

"No, wait, Ron, it's Sherly!"

Kim left the room and followed Ron into Sherly's bedroom. The screams got louder.

"Mother, father, what's happening?" Willson asked, running out of the room with the brothers.

"My God, what is it?" David also asked, running up to Kim and Ron. Heylla also quickly left the room and stood next to everyone, asking exactly the same.

"Calm down, calm down!" Ron asked, trying using a key to all the expense to open the door of Sherly's room. The screams continued.

"Ron, quickly, she may have tried to commit suicide!" Kim screamed.

"Mom, don't say that!" Heylla said, tapping the wooden banister of the stairs three times.

"Where's Meggie?" David asked.

"Oh, David, the world might be ending, that Meggie doesn't wake up!" Kim said, still looking at Ron.

"Okay, I got it!" He announced. Kim entered the room as fast as she could, without even time to be relieved to see Sherly wasn't trying to kill herself.

"Sherly!" She cried, running to the bed of the girl, who kept screaming, as if delirious. Kim shook her as hard as she could, yelling her name repeatedly.

"Why did she leave me?..." Sherly asked, stopping to scream and beginning to sob. Kim wasn't sure if she was awake or delirious "My mother... Why did my mother left me?..."

"Calm down, calm down..." Kim said, hugging Sherly.

"Why?... Why did my mother left me?..."

"No, no, calm down" Kim said "I'm your mother and I'm here, everything is OK..."

The rest of the family watched Kim try to console Sherly. She continued to cry and ask why a supposed mother had left her.


	7. Vision From The Past?

Hi Guys. I know I took a little long to update this time, but here it is: Chapter 7! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Vision" From The Past? <p>

The end of the night was very agitated. Sherly just really calmed down one hour later, which kept everyone agreed to help Kim. Just Meggie stayed in her own bedroom. After Sherly finally fell asleep, all returned to their beds, but only with a bit of sleep. Even if it was still 4h00 a.m.

The only relief came the next day. Kim woke up at 10h00 a.m., already feeling rested. Coincidentally, the quadruplets woke up alone exactly the same time. Ron had woken up a little earlier.

Kim went downstairs with the children. The day was hot and sunny. Upon reaching the kitchen, Kim and the quadruplets were met with Ron and David talking at the table eating breakfast already.

"Good morning." They said. Kim and the children reciprocated.

"David, dear, I thought you were asleep." She said.

"I woke up next to Dad. He said he needed help with work, so I offered to do it." David said.

"I think I don't to make more breakfast anymore." Kim said, looking at the table and sitting.

"Where are the children?" Ron asked.

"They'll wake up later for sure." Kim said "And we, Ron, let's take a quick breakfast and go to the office, we have much to do."

"Thankfully, today we can work at home." Ron said. The quadruplets were talking among themselves while eating.

Within half an hour of breakfast, the doorbell rang. Kim stood up to answer and came across a girl of brown hair and eyes.

"Rebeca." Kim greeted, giving way to the girl go inside.

"Good morning, Miss Kim." She said "I'm sorry I lacked yesterday, it's because my parents arrived from Mexico and I had to find a way to host everyone in my apartment."

"Seriously, your parents are here?" Kim asked.

"Yes, after I said that I got a great job here at your house they decided to move here to USA."

"This is great!" Kim celebrated.

"Really." Rebecca answered "They bought a house, but the tenant will only move in one week, so they need to stay with me for now. You need to know them!"

Kim smiled, watching the maid going to the kitchen. As soon as she saw David sitting at the table, uttered a cry of celebration.

"Mr. David, you're back!"

"Rebeca, what a pleasure to see you again!" David said.

"Too bad I can't stay here to talk, I'll just get change clothes and get to work." Rebeca said, beckoning to David and leaving the kitchen.

"Rebeca!" Kim called. The maid returned at the same time "at the time you are cleaning the rooms, start with David's one, it's a little too dusty.

Rebeca nodded and turned to leave.

"Well, Kim, I've finished breakfast." Ron said, getting up from the table.

"Me too, let's go to the office." Kim answered, accompanying her husband to the office.

Two hours later ...

"Yes, Agent Du, I guarantee I'll be there." Kim spoke on the phone "Great, take care of everything and see you on Thursday."

She hung up.

"Was it Agent Du?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Kim said. "I'll have to go there on Thursday, don't let me forget."

Ron nodded. Someone knocked on the door. Kim ordered to come in faced Heylla, already dressed.

"Good morning, dear." Kim and Ron said.

"Good morning, guys." Heylla returned "What are you doing?"

"Working." Ron replied. Kim laughed.

"Someday you'll know how it is." She said. Heylla laughed too.

"Well, I took the breakfast, so I'll work out a little." She said "Don't want to disturb you."

"By the way, daughter," Kim asked " did you see Meggie today?"

"No..." Heylla said.

"Because she didn't take breakfast with us, and also failed to take it with you..." Kim said "And she raising earlier is impossible!"

"I agree." Heylla said, laughing again "If I see her I tell you."

Kim waved to the daughter shortly before she left office. Coincidentally, in a few seconds, Meggie discreetly walked down the hall. Kim saw her at the same time.

"Good morning, Miss. Missing!" She said. Meggie turned slowly to the door of the office.

"Good morning, mother, good morning, father." She said, between her teeth "You are still mad at me, no?"

"No, Meggie, no." Kim said, however that wasn't completely true. Meggie exhaled slowly.

"Great..." She sighed.

"Have you had breakfast?" Kim asked.

"There's nothing on the table." Meggie said.

"Ask Rebeca to heat your breakfast..." Kim said, turning to look at the paper she was reading. Meggie came out of the office in seconds. Kim and Ron resumed what they were doing.

A few minutes later, however, Kim looked up briefly and saw Sherly walking into the kitchen.

"Ron, is Sherly!" She said, running to her and calling "Sherly, you mustn't eat!"

Kim reached her almost opening the refrigerator.

"Why?" She asked. Kim could see that she was't angry.

"I don't know if you remember, but I think you had a nightmare that night," Kim explained "and I had to give you a medicine for you to sleep... If you eat now may have a stomach ache.

"OK..." Sherly sighed, getting away from the fridge and sitting at the table.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Kim asked, approaching Sherly.

"The dream was weird..." Sherly said "That's just it."

She got up and went upstairs. Kim just sighed and returned to the office.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Kim said "She just said that the dream was weird."

"It happens." Ron said.

"While, I was wondering something:" Kim said "She was screaming that a mother had left her... Ron, I know that sounds crazy, but... Did she dream of Shego?"

"It can't be..." Ron said "She never heard of Shego!"

"I know, but if you remember, at the day Drakken gave us Sherly she seemed to have a few days old... She lived a little with the real parents..."

"If so, the dream would have been of Drakken." Ron said "And she would be screaming about a father who had left her, not a mother. Yes, I think she may have seen Drakken as he took her to Middletown. But not Shego."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Kim, Drakken said Shego died a few minutes after giving birth, I don't think Sherly would have seen her at this time..."

Kim walked around the room for a few seconds and then asked:

"Do you think so?..."

Ron nodded.

"She must have had a nightmare with you."

"Me?" Kim asked, doubting of what her husband had said.

"Why not? She believes you're her mother!" Ron replied.

"With our relationship being so bad..." Kim said "I think it's very unlikely. She cried, I think she wouldn't cry if I left her."

"Kim, you know how Sherly feels scorned for having blue skin. Scorned by the world, the other young... The last sewed she wants is to feel neglected by the family as well..."

Kim sighed.

"It if she doesn't already think so..."

* * *

><p>Oh, just one thing: About Rebeca, I don't know if in USA people use to have a maid in home, but in Brazil we do. Just for you to know. Hope you liked the chapter!<p> 


	8. Confessions And Sisters

Hi, people, I'm back. Now I'm trying to uptade everyday, but I don't think it will work. If only I could write in English, not translate everything I wrote in Portuguese... But, I can handle it (if I wrote it correctly, haha...).  
>Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter 8!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions And Sisters<br>**

"I don't think she thinks so." Ron said, writing in a paper that had on the table.

"I have my doubts..." Kim said, returning to her desk.

"Why?" Ron asked "Sherly can be lonely and everything, but I guarantee that she knows that has a family that loves her..."

"I doubt very much, Ron... It seems that Sherly think I love the other children more than her!"

"Where do you see that?"

"I see it in her behavior, Ron!" Kim explained "Both for us and for the other children. You see, she never talks very much to me or you. And another thing: Do you see how she acts with the brothers?"

"I don't see anything THAT bad in her attitudes towards them." Ron said, scratching his head.

"How not?" Asked Kim "She never plays around with the quadruplets, never gave the slightest attention to Meggie's things and didn't even greet when saw David yesterday! Not to mention that she almost never talks to Heylla and when he talks, has an argument!

"Kim, this is just jealous of older sister!"

Kim sighed, returning to read her papers.

While Kim and Ron discussed Sherly's dream, Heylla prepared for a good running in the wake of the gym. The previous day she was able to run 15 miles in one hour, what she thought even easy. Most were 25 miles in two hours. But, of course, the marathons she insisted on running whenever she could. That was the advantage of having a gym inside the house: Always she wanted to run, could do it, and didn't need to go outside for that.

Heylla turned the treadmill on, the iPod too, and started running. When she ran, she didn't see the time passing. As much as she liked other sports, running was her choice, except football.

"Oh, the music is too low..." Heylla said, stopping the treadmill to increase the volume of the iPod. "It's up to..."

At that moment she remembered the machine that had built the previous night. The intention was precisely to make the iPod play music louder without affecting the hearing... "Just use the device on the iPod and it will play louder..." Heylla thought "And then I tested if it works...".

She left the academy and went to her bedroom, taking care for anyone to see her. Everyone in the house thought she was working out, and if anyone saw her in the room, might suspect something.

Heylla looked in the corridors: There was no one there. "Fine." She thought "I don't need to lock the door, if programmed right, the use doesn't take long..."

She opened the drawer and took out the small device. Just launch a thunderbolt in the iPod and see if it worked. Heylla positioned the device and used it. A green beam struck the iPod in a few moments, and at the same time went out.

"Great, now just see if it worked..." Heylla said, picking up the iPod.

"Heylla?"

Heylla almost jumped when saw Sherly stopped in the doorway of the room.

"Sherly? " Heylla asked, terrified to find herself sacked.

"What were you doing? " Sherly asked, entering the room.

"Oh, I... I was just..." She tried to disguise Heylla "Stirring the iPod!"

Sherly looked at her as if suspected.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really, the battery was running out!" Heylla lied.

"Sure, and that strange machine that you were holding was for what?"

Heylla froze.

"That..." She faltered "That was... Was… It was nothing, just a..."

"Do you really think you'll fool me this way?" Sherly said. Heylla swallowed.

"OK, OK!" She began to explain, still trying to lie to the sister "This device is to increase the power of the iPod, without damaging the hearing."

"Cool..." Sherly said "Where did you get it?"

Heylla froze again.

"There was a school friend who lent me..." She lied.

Sherly looked at Heylla suspicious again. She was really hard to deceive...

"You're lying." She accused.

"Why do you think that?" Heylla asked.

"Well, let's see..." Sherly said, walking to the Heylla's table and forcing the second drawer. Heylla protested, shouting the name of her sister. But Sherly was stronger than her, and ended up taking wires from inside the drawer.

"Sherly, who gives you the right to invade my privacy like that?" Heylla shouted, staring Sherly.

"And all these wires for what, may I know?" She asked.

Heylla didn't answer at first. No one had ever seen the wires in her drawer. Oh, if she hadn't been so lazy as to not lock the door...

"Think: If I tell Mom will be worse, right?" Sherly said, pressing her. Heylla sighed. There was no way to lie to Sherly one more time. If she told Kim all would be over.

"Sherly…" Heylla said, walking to the door and locking it "If you insist so much to know, I'll tell you. But with one condition: You cannot tell our parents, get it?"

"And why would I do that?" Sherly said. Heylla rolled the eyes, snorting:

"Good question, 'Why would you do that'…" Well, let's get..."

"Wait a minute:" Sherly broke "It means that the 'perfect daughter' lie to parents too?"

Heylla tried to ignore the mocking. Sherly seemed to delight in making fun of others and being sarcastic. Especially when the others were in a difficult situation.

"You know I hate being called 'perfect daughter', or similar things?" She said, as if rebuking Sherly. As much as it was weird doing it with the older sister.

"OK, OK..." She laughed, as if still mocking "But let's get right to the point: What do you hide that much?"

"Well, Sherly..." Heylla said "Some years ago I started having a strange behavior... Something I couldn't explain... A kind of addiction... In electronics."

Sherly facial expression changed completely.

"Electronics?" She asked.

"Yes. I always felt abnormal, so I never told anyone anything... I thought they might think I was crazy or worse..."

"Yeah, you're right." Sherly said, without the slightest fear of offending her sister. She was quiet for a few seconds, but then continued:

"And I built this device you've seen. But needed many wires to do it..."

Sherly scratched the head.

"Yeah, who knew..." She sighed.

"But you cannot tell anyone!" Heylla repeated "Much less to our parents, is it clear?"

"Easy, Heylla, for God's sake!"

"It's not very normal to be hiding such bizarre things from the parents!"Heylla said. Sherly laughed.

"It's completely normal..." She replied "If you want to know, I've been having the dream of yesterday for a long time and it's quite bizarre, so I don't tell anyone."

"And that 'bizarre' dream, huh, Sherly?" Heylla asked "What was?"

Sherly sighed.

"The same rule, huh?" She put up "Cannot tell anyone."

"I swear." Heylla said.

"Great. A secret for another." Sherly said "I dreamed I was left by a mother, a mother who wasn't our one. And a father. That, incidentally, had my skin color..."

"Are you serious?" Heylla asked.

"I swear I do. And it's been a long time since I've been dreaming this... And it seemed so real..."

Both sighed, each with her newly revealed secret.

"Great, let's get back to doing what we were doing before." Sherly said, walking into the room.

"And we this conversation we had didn't happen, right?" Heylla charged.

"Right." Sherly said, giving way to her sister to open the door.

* * *

><p>Wow, guys, you don't know how much I'm excited with this story! I just want to write, write and write more and more! Thanks for you who are reading my story (and all the others I published too, for who read or is reading them too)!<p>

I love you!  
>More chapters coming soon...<p> 


	9. The Green Plasma

Hi,guys, I'm here again! I guess this chapter is a little developer. OK, everybody knew who are Sherly's parents, but she didn't. Now, she will find out something she never expected... Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Green Plasma <span>**

That was another day passed relatively quickly. Heylla, after confessing to her sister, worked out the rest of the morning. Sherly's not left her room. Being a nice vacation day, Meggie spoke for more than 20 minutes with all the friends on the phone, causing Ron to go crazy with anger because of the phone bill. The quadruplets did nothing different than they used to do: Play, play, and play some more.

During the afternoon, Kim and Ron brought the whole family for a walk at the mall, leaving Sherly, who didn't have the slightest interest in going, alone with her thoughts at home. She, in these occasions that valued so much, used to do things that would never do if there was someone at home. But usually, when Sherly did it, ended up seeing her reflection talking in the mirror, which made her upset.

This time, however, the reflection talked by itself, without any reason. Previously, Sherly used to be afraid of it because it was something she couldn't get rid of. But, over the years, she has no started having any more fear. So much so, that day she just decided to sleep to avoid having to face it.

However, when Sherly woke up, the rest of the family had returned. She really didn't like that. Wanted to spend more time alone. Even if she closed the door, those people would still be there.

While she thought of it, heard someone knocking on the door.

"Sherly, come to dinner, we ordered a pizza!" Kim called. Sherly sighed.

"I'm not hungry." She replied.

"You need to eat something!" Kim said. Sherly snorted, walking to the door and opening it. Kim tried to talk to her, but she just didn't look at her face. But Kim didn't care. Just the fact of Sherly going to the floor below could already be considered a miracle.

**At dinner...**

It was again a very busy meal. All talking and playing, except Sherly, who ate the food completely silent.

"So, Sherly, how did you spend the afternoon?" Kim asked.

"Great." Sherly said, after saying softly, as though muttering "This to not to say 'perfect'..."

Ron glared at her. Sherly ignored him and continued eating.

"But you better get used to having other people around you." Kim told her "Because in the university you'll have to share a room with other girls."

Sherly pressed the fork hard.

"Didn't we already talk about it?" She asked, not wanting to talk about it.

"Yes, and that's exactly why I want you to get used to share the room." Kim said. Sherly threw the fork down and shouted:

"I am NOT going to college!"

Kim snorted.

"This is not in dispute, Sherly!" She screamed.

"You cannot decide my life!" Sherly replied, rising from the table "I am no longer a child!"

"That's enough, Sherly!" Ron ordered, getting up the table as well "I will not let you talk to your mother that way! Apologize now!"

"Never!" Sherly shouted. Ron seemed amazed to hear that word.

"We are your parents, and you owe us about it!" Ron shouted.

"My parents..." Sherly mocked "I think much of you as spoiled people who have always had everything that wanted in life! It occurred to you how difficult it is to spend your entire childhood being insulted at school because of your skin? Ever thought about how hard it is to spend the whole life knowing that have a genetic problem about which no one gives you satisfaction?" Kim and Ron were frightened. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing. Sherly continued "Think a bit about it before saying something about me!"

She ran away from the room and went upstairs.

**Later...**

Inside the office, Ron tried to console Kim, who was crying for what happened at dinner. David was standing near the door, just watching everything.

"Oh, Ron, Sherly looks so much like her mother!" Kim cried.

"I know." Ron agreed "She seems even too much... She's arrogant, coarse, cocky...

David sighed.

"I don't know where did I go wrong!..." Kim blamed herself.

"Today, at dinner, I know well where you went wrong." David said, making Kim look at him astonished "You shouldn't have touched on the subject of college! You know very well that Sherly hates when you talk about that, then why did you do it?"

"David, don't talk like that to..." Ron began to scold, but Kim stopped him:

"No, Ron, he's right. I really shouldn't have said anything..."

She came back crying.

**During the dawn…**

Sherly was practically writhing on the bed. The same dream the previous night haunted her. She watched every scene again, and even sleeping struggled not to scream.

"_Sherly, my daughter..." the green woman said "We love you..." _

Sherly just saw she dyeing. The blue man shook, urging her not to leave him.

"_Please do not leave me!" He shouted "I love you, I need you! WE need you!" _

_The woman didn't respond. She was weak and her lips lightened, no longer black as hair and nails. _

"_Do not leave us!" The man begged "We have a daughter, she needs us! Both of us!_"

Sherly , playing the baby, watched the light leave the woman's eyes.

"_No, no!" The man shouted "Please, God, no!" _

_The man cried over the woman's body. His tears ran down her arms, coming at the hands of the baby, who also cried. As if knew that had just lost the mother.  
><em>

Sherly almost cried. She didn't want to leave tears fall from her eyes, felt weak when it happened. The scene of the woman in green on the hands was replayed as a flash in her head.  
>Sherly woke up with a huge itchy hands.<p>

"What is this?..." She asked herself, starting to itch hands uncontrollably.

They couldn't stop scratching. Sherly scratched the increasingly could almost cut them. But the truce didn't itch. To make matters worse, she couldn't see the hands. It was too dark for that.

"What is happening with my hands?" Sherly asked, running to the bathroom to try to stop the itching. She rose to light. The hands appeared normal. Nothing had changed. But in every minute they itched more.

Sherly scratched with nails that had the greatest strength. But it seemed that the more she itched, the itching increased more and more. There was no mosquito or bee bite. Sherly was very allergic to both.

"What's going on?..." She asked, biting her hands to stop them from scratching. But nothing. Sherly opened the drawers of the sink and desperately hunted the pliers she used to do nails. Once found, she nailed it on the left hand, causing the blood to splash away. The itching has not gone. Sherly began to move the pliers across the hand, tearing her own skin. But the itch was increasing, and the right hand also...

Suddenly, when Sherly was about to scream and wake the whole house, green flames rose in her hands. She couldn't believe her eyes. The itching stopped immediately. The blood also failed to drain the left hand.

Sherly looked at her hands, remembering the time of the dream that just had.

"The green plasma..." She gasped "The green plasma of the woman of my dream..."

She trembled. The holding clamp had turned to dust. Sherly focused on stopping the plasma, and got even more amazed when it actually went out. However the biggest surprise was that the left hand, which Sherly had practically ripped a few seconds ago, had returned to normal. There was no drop of blood.

Sherly took scissors and cut the hand again. It was much harder to do so. But she soon saw the blood falling. She focused on rising plasma in the left hand. Soon the green glow returned. Sherly erased it in seconds. The cut on the hand was gone.

"Why do I have these powers?..." She asked, rising and wiping the plasma again and again.

* * *

><p>Well, now the story will start getting more interesting (at least for me). What changes is that something is REALLY happening, if it makes sense. Hope you are enjoying, thaks for reading!<p> 


	10. Independent Actions

Hi, guys, here I am again! Hope you are enjoying the story, and here is chapter 10!

* * *

><p><strong>Independent Actions<br>**

The next day, the family got surprised that Sherly didn't came to the breakfast.

"Why Sherly didn't come to breakfast?" Kim asked.

"Maybe she wasn't hungry..." Ron replied, cutting a piece of cake. Heylla was still eating the food in silence. She didn't want the parents to suspected that she knew about Sherly's dream.

"Mom, can we go to the park on Thursday?" Willson asked.

"I'm sorry, dear," said Kim "but on Thursday I need go to work outside home... But we can go on Friday.

"No, dear, I forgot to tell you, but Agent Du called again yesterday." Ron remembered "We will need to be there on Friday too."

Kim sighed.

"So, Willson," she said "I think we'll be able to go on Saturday. Or someone called and asked me out on Saturday too?"

"Not yet..." David said "But I'll need to work."

"What a horror, work on vocation, especially on Saturday!" Meggie said.

"Welcome to the world of the adults!" Heylla joked.

"And you know very well the adult world, huh, Heylla?" Meggie joked. Heylla ignored, just laughing.

"That's not what you're thinking, girls." David said "I don't have to work on Saturday, I actually volunteered for it."

"So you receive nothing?" Meggie asked.

"Not in this work on Saturday." David said.

"Wow, I'd never do that!" Meggie said.

"Please, Meggie!" Heylla said "Volunteer work is a beautiful thing! There are many people doing well to the others and don't get paid for it!"

Kim drank a cup of coffee. That speaks of the Heylla had clearly remembered her the Team Go.

**Some time later...**

Heylla, through the kitchen, saw Sherly getting something in the fridge. She seemed very strange that day.

"Sherly?" Heylla called. Sherly turned her head to her "What happened, you didn't come down have breakfast..."

"It was nothing..." Sherly tried lying "Only that dream again..."

She sighed. Even Heylla already knew that a woman of the dream had plasma hands, Sherly wasn't feeling safe to tell her that she had powers too.

"You had the same dream again?" Heylla asked.

"Yes..." Sherly said.

"Don't you think it's better to tell Mom about it?" Heylla suggested "Perhaps she'll refer you to a psychologist..."

"No, Heylla! First, I don't need a psychologist, I'm not crazy. And then ... I do not trust Mom that much."

Heylla seemed startled by that.

"So, you prefer to keep it just for us both?" She asked "This won't help you..."

"Telling Mom and Dad won't do too." Sherly sighed.

**At nigth...**

Heylla locked the bedroom door. Her addiction was attacking again. She needed to build some other device. Even if would never use it. She just liked to build them and have them around.

"My unit shock is broken..." She remembered "I could fix it... No, this is very annoying... Maybe I can fix it as well as make it better! Increase power, whatever…"

She picked up the unit shock in the second drawer. It looked perfect on the outside but when she dismounted, saw that the parts were completely broken. There was only on the lining. Heylla didn't even remember how she had broken the unit shock.

She did what had done the other day: Glued tape on all doors and windows, turned on the TV as loud as she could to avoid the noise and cleared her desk.

The hours passed and Heylla continued with what she did. It was after 3:00 a.m.

"I need to put it in the wall socket..." She wondered aloud, connecting the unit to a wire plugged in "Now just plug it here..."

Heylla touched a wire to the other, making the electricity running through them. She was completely fascinated every time watched it happening. It was as if that was her life, which ran in her blood...

Suddenly all the lights went out, turned off the TV and Heylla saw the last ray flowing through the wire, instantly fading away. The room was dark as had never been before.

"Damn!" Heylla complained, realizing the nonsense that had just done. Luckily it was night, and no one would be with the lights on. "It must be some problem with the circuit breaker on the attic..." Heylla thought "Or in the electricity grid..."

She rested her head on the desk. "Maybe I should wait people to lack the energy tomorrow..." thought "But they'll call someone to fix, and eventually discover it was my fault...".

"I better fix it, whatever the problem..." Heylla concluded, keeping things on the desk and taking the insulating tape "If I climb into the attic in silence no one will wake up..."

Heylla picked up her most usual instruments and left the room silently. The sound of the door opening, that, before, she considered small, was scaring her. Even the sound of her own footsteps made her think she was about to wake up the whole house.

Already near the stairs, Heylla was surprised by someone standing right in front of her.

"Hi, Miss. 'Perfect Daughter'!"

Heylla jumped.

"Sherly!" She gasped.

"You did so much that could, right?" Sherly joked "Ended with the energy of the house!"

"Shut up! " Heylla said, angry that someone has noticed the lack of energy "To your information, I was going to fix it right now!"

"And may I know how the "electronics genius' will do it?" Sherly joked.

"I'll go to the attic to see what broke."

"You mean what 'you broke'?"

Heylla snorted.

"Yeah!" She said "And if you don't mind, I would like you, if you won't help me, to come out of my way and let me go!"

"Great, I'll go to my room and pretend nothing is happening." Sherly said "Good luck."

Heylla just made 'yes' with her head and went down the stairs as quietly as she could. The stairway to the attic was nearby. Once arrived, she went and got it.

The attic was really dusty. It was even hard to see there.

"What the hell..." Heylla complained, sneezing. She went to the breaker in the dust and debris. It was on the other side of the attic.

Heylla found it. Nothing seemed unusual. In fact, seemed to have suffered no damage.

"The problem isn't here..." She concluded. A few seconds later, a strange smell went through her nose. It seemed that some rubber had burned. Heylla turned the head to the place where the smell came and saw the electricity grid. There was smoke coming out of it "So that, burned by overhead wires..."

She walked over to the grid and opened it. Indeed, some wires were burned. "It won't be difficult to replace it by some of my wires..." she thought.

"I just need to cut here..." Heylla was saying and doing "Then merge those two..."

It was amazing how easy it was for her. Even she was impressed from time to time. Many people consider it an impossible task. Not to mention that 16 years teenagers are not usually interested in things like that.

In a few minutes Heylla had completed the 'service'. And with success: in a moment she saw the energy coming back to the house.

"Perfect." She celebrated by closing the grid and going down the stairs. But when saw the floor again, Heylla got again surprised.

Kim and Ron were standing near the stairs, looking at her seriously.

"Mother, father?" Heylla asked, already feeling that a fight was coming.

"Can I know what were you doing in the attic at this time of night?" Kim asked.

"The energy went out suddenly..." Heylla tried to lie "I was watching the game, then tried to come and fix the grid, and..."

"Wait, wait: You touched the electricity grid?" Kim asked.

"I needed, wanted to watch the game..."

"Heylla, what we've already talked about 'doing dangerous things'? " Kim snapped.

"And you consider 'touching the electrical grid' a 'dangerous thing'?" Heylla asked.

"Yes, I consider 'touching the electrical grid' a 'dangerous thing'!"

Heylla sighed.

"I just wanted to watch the game!" She cried.

"Well you should have waited until tomorrow and we would solve it!" Ron said. Heylla gritted teeth. For some reason, she hated when people didn't let her work things out alone. She simply couldn't stand having to rely on someone for everything.

Kim was about to say something when Heylla just released her anger, replying:

"I've got a brain, I can take action for myself, don't need 'Mum and Dad' to do the things for me!"


	11. The Pool Party

Hi guys, here I am. Sorry for the delay, I was a little busy with my The Sims 2 video on youtube and couldn't write too much.

Yeah, this story talks about the beggining of the children vocation, and the funny thing is that I published the first chapter in the first day of MY vocation. And it seems like it was yesterday! The vocation ends SOOOOOOOOO fast... In 3 days I'll be back to school (unfortunately), so don't get angry if I don't update fast as I'm doing now...

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Pool Party<span>**

Kim and Ron were surprised by Heylla's speech.

"Heylla, by chance you forget that we are your parents and you must treat us with respect?" Ron asked.

"Sorry!" Heylla grumbled "But I don't take back what I said!"

"I understand you want to make your own attitudes" Kim said "but that doesn't give you the right to move up in electricity gird and the electricity grid!"

"Great!" Heylla joked, already tired of that discussion.

"No, it's not great!" Kim scolded "I will not let my daughter do such a thing and don't suffer a punishment!"

"Cool, put me grounded, then!" Heylla snorted, thinking about the same time that Sherly should have told the parents what had heard "I knew I couldn't trust her..."

"'Her' who, Heylla?" Ron asked. Heylla Within seconds realized that had just made a mess "Huh, Heylla? Answer!"

"No one..." She tried to hide it.

"Do not lie to your father!" Kim screamed.

"All right!" Heylla said "Sherly!"

"What?" Ron asked again "So Sherly knew that!"

No, I met her in the hallway and told her, but she didn't help me..." Heylla tried to defend her sister.

"She will see..." Ron said. Heylla tried to retort, but he continued "And you, go to your room and do not leave there until tomorrow, get it?"

Heylla just sighed and went upstairs. No longer wanted to discuss with the parents. Mainly because, if they found out her secret, it could get worse.

She came in and locked the door.

"I better sleep soon..." She mused, lying in bed and turning off the lamp.

Heylla hugged the pillow, trying not to pay attention to the voices of the parents and Sherly, who discussed outside the room. She knew that having talked about Sherly would become a trouble later.

**The next day...**

Rebeca served a cup of coffee to Kim, who took a sip in seconds.

"Oh, Rebeca, did you put sugar in it?" She asked, placing the cup on the saucer.

"No..." Rebeca said "Sorry, I forgot it..."

"Okay, put it now." Kim asked, handing the cup back to the maid. Everyone at the table were silent, especially Heylla. She hadn't spoken a word since she woke up. Sherly, once again, hadn't come for breakfast. Another reason for Heylla to don't open her mouth except to eat.

"Mother, I heard a scream last night, what happened?" David asked, breaking the silence. Heylla sighed.

"Your sister did something she shouldn't" said Kim, looking at Heylla "and I did nothing more than my duty of educating."

David would ask what Heylla has done if she didn't speak before:

"I touched the electricity grid."

Kim glared at Heylla. She continued:

"And mom thought it was dangerous and..."

"Heylla, silence!" Scolded Kim, tapping on the table.

"What?" Heylla asked sarcastically "You don't want anyone to know that you have a daughter who fixes the electricity grid without your help?"

"That's enough, Heylla!" Kim shouted, rising from the table and scaring all who were still sitting "I will not let you talk to me this way, get it? Give me your cellphone."

Heylla looked angry at her, as if didn't expect it.

"Give me your cellphone, Heylla!" Kim shouted, pounding on the table stronger.

"OK, 'Mom'!" Heylla said, even more sarcastic, giving the cellphone to Kim and leaving the room.

"Did you see it, Ron?" Kim asked, turning to sit down.

"Yes." He replied "Now that the school is over it's just like that, right? Sherly doesn't come to breakfast, Heylla answers ugly..."

"Meggie dyes her hair without permission..." Kim completed

"Mother!" Meggie screamed.

"Silence, Meggie," scolded Kim "I'm no longer angry with you, but I didn't swallow this story to dyeing your hair yet!"

"Whatever, but I will not take the color away!" Meggie protested.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see if you don't..."

"That's enough, that's enough, you both!" Ron shouted, standing up "This situation keeps as is and not touch more on this subject!"

Kim stopped to look at Meggie.

"Miss. Kim!" Rebeca called, bringing a cup "Your coffee."

"Oh, thank you, Rebeca." Kim thanked her, taking a sip of the drink.

**Some time later...**

In her room, Heylla walked from one side to the other, muttering to herself and simply thinking of a way to fix that situation.

Suddenly, she heard something hit her window. At first, she thought it was nothing, but decided to check when the noise was repeated.

She walked to the window and came upon two fallen stones in the wood.

"Heylla!" She heard someone call. When looking at the garden, she realized that her friends of the school where there.

"Hi girls!" Heylla said, smiling and raising the window "What are you doing here?"

"There's a pool party at Sheila's house!" A blonde girl with green eyes said.

"A party?" Heylla asked.

"Yeah, we called on your cellphone a thousand times, but didn't answer!" Said another girl, who had curly hair and brown eyes as well.

"Oh, my mother took it from me." Heylla muttered.

"So, you come with us or not?" Asked the blonde. Heylla sighed and said:

"Alice, my mom is mad at me, if I go down now and say that I'll go out, she won't allow me."

"Oh, Heylla, please!" The brunette said.

"Sorry, Brigitte, but I don't think it's a good idea..." Heylla sighed.

"Look: Max will be there!" Brigitte said, hoping to convince Heylla.

"Max?" She asked, getting visibly happier. She looked at the door: locked. "I think if I take just a little bit, Mom will not know...".

"All right, Brigitte, OK!" She replied "I'll just get dressed and go with you!"

She went into the bathroom and put on the best swimsuit she saw in the drawer. Soon after, put her clothes over the swimsuit and returned to the window.

"Come on, the people are all there!" Alice rushed her "Come down and we wait for you at the door!"

"Who told about going out by the door?" Heylla asked, sitting with legs hanging in the window.

"Heylla, you won't go out by the window..." Brigitte was going to ask, but Heylla answered faster.

"No, I won't 'go out by the window', I'm already 'going out by the window'!" Heylla said, jumping from the window and climbing the walls of the house. The friends looked at each other, amazed.

"Heylla you always surprise us!" Alice said when Heylla reached the ground.

"Thank you." She said "Come on, I don't want to miss the party."

"You mean 'Max', right?" Brigitte joked.

"Stop!" Heylla joked, laughing. However, while walking with friends outside the house, she saw Sherly's face, between the black curtains of her room. Her green eyes were fixed on Heylla. The expression of sorrow on her face was even scary.

"What happened, Heylla?" Said Alice "Forgot something?"

Heylla continued to look at Sherly's window, until she went away.

"No..." Heylla answered Alice's question "Let's go."

They turned to walk toward the exit of the house.

Meanwhile, Sherly, still inside the room, wondered aloud:

"Heylla leaving home without permission... Mom needs to know about this..."


	12. Blue Glow

Hi, guys, sorry for takin so long! But I've got bad news. I'm backing to school tomorow, so I won't have the same time I had this month of vocation to write or even use the computer. I want you to know that I love too much writing to this site, and I'll keep being here, no matter if I have to study or not!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blue Glow<span>**

Heylla and her friends arrived at the pool party in a few minutes

"Heylla, I'm glad you came!" Greeted a redhead in a bikini who approached Heylla and her friends "I thought you wouldn't, after I was told you didn't answer your phone..."

"Because of my mother." Heylla sighed "She put me grounded and took my cellphone."

"So, you came to my party hidden?" The redhead asked with a kind of enthusiasm.

"More or less..." Heylla replied, trying to prevent it from spreading "Nice party, Sheila."

"Thank you." Sheila replied, flashing a smile that made her look like a Barbie doll "My parents let me buy a black light for the club and also provided the new painting of the pool tiles. Oh, of course, not to mention the Buffet! I love to have parents who love me... Enjoy!"

Heylla and friends just shook their heads and waited for Sheila to get away to show herself to another guest.

"Sheila is so displayed!" Brigitte complained "She thinks the world revolves around her!"

"Don't even tell me about it, I hate people like that." Heylla said "It is for these and others that there is so much friction between me and Meggie! She isn't displayed, I mean, normally, but she thinks she's the only person in the world!"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Let's forget about Sheila and enjoy the party, because it looks good." She said, pulling her friends to another place. Heylla actually wouldn't have gone to a party like that in a "normal" day. She just hated them. For her, it only served to Sheila and that girls who like to show off to show how they were richer than the rest of the class.

"Well, I just came to this party because you told me that Max was here." Heylla said "But I'm not seeing him... Where is he?"

"Heylla, we said Max was here because otherwise you wouldn't come!" Brigitte said, laughing, along with Alice.

"No!" Heylla said, also laughing a little "Your..."

Heylla pretended to be angry while laughing the incident.

"Relax, friend." Alice joked "Max is there!"

Heylla turned and saw Max talking with other boys near the table of drinks. She moved away from friends and walked to meet him. But before Heylla could call him, someone called her first:

"Look who's here!" Said a girl with short black hair. Her eyes were also blue, even that didn't go anywhere near the blue eyes of Heylla. She wore a gold bikini and was holding a glass of soda in the right hand.

"Chloe..." Heylla said, breathing heavily. Chloe was, in the team of cheerleaders, who she hated most. They discussed every minute they could. The clashes just weren't more frequent because Heylla was the captain.

"Aren't you hot?" Chloe asked "Using all these clothes in a pool party... Or are you embarrassed to wear bathing suits in front of everyone?"

Heylla gritted the teeth with rage. Chloe was annoying, and, to make matters worse, it was hard to ignore or "escape" from one of her provocations.

"Don't fill..." Heylla said, trying to get away.

"Oh, you're ashamed!" Chloe caused, walking up and letting her cup of soda fall on Heylla's clothes.

"Hey!" Heylla yelled, making almost everyone in the party look at her. Chloe soon realized that had called attention, and caused even more:

"Oh, people, is that Heylla is a little embarrassed to wear a swimsuit in front of everyone, then I threw soda on her, just so she doesn't spend as much heat!"

Heylla again gritted the teeth.

"Me? Embarrassed?" She asked, lifting the summer dress she wore until take it completely off. At the same time the boys cheered. She went on "I think no..."

Chloe rolled the eyes.

"And then?" Heylla asked, looking at her own body "Will you face it?"

"You think you're the best, huh? "Chloe asked "Cause you have this nice body or cause is the daughter of the director of Global Justice?"

"It even seems like I think I'm the best because of my mother..." Heylla said.

"Yeah, you don't have many reasons to do that." Chloe asked "Your mother still puts you grounded!"

The people around laughed.

"If your one ever had done that maybe you were a decent person today!" Heylla said.

People laugh again, as if they weren't 'twisting' by anyone, but just exploiting the situation.

"I am a decent person!" Chloe shouted.

"Obvious!" Heylla joked "Decent people don't try to embarrass others in front of people just because they are jealous!"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, everyone knows that you envy my beauty, my skills and, above all, my grades!" Heylla shouted. The crowd cheered, as if in a boxing match.

"Yeah, you can even get better grades, but don't dance like me in the cheerleader team!" Clhoe countered. People shouted.

"OK, but I bet you don't fight as well as I do!" Heylla challenged.

"Oh yeah? I bet I do!"

"Really? So come try!"

Within seconds the both were rolling on the floor as in a wrestling ring. The crowd went wild, shouting:

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Get rid of her, Heylla!" Brigitte screamed, clapping.

"Brigitte!" Alice scolded, as if to ask what her friend was doing. Heylla struck Chloe. She tried to retaliate, but Heylla was much stronger and more skillful. In fact, that fight was just a simple and easy way to her to shut up Chloe's mouth. Heylla was about to hit the girl again when heard a well-known voice shouting her name:

"Heylla Possible Stoppable!"

The crowd fell silent. Heylla released Chloe, turned right and ran into Kim, standing with hands on hips staring at her.

"Mother?" Heylla asked.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked. Heylla tried to understand how Kim had discovered that she was there if she hadn't left for the front door and nobody was watching when she jumped out the window. Heylla remained confused until see Sherly behind Kim. At the same time she remembered that the one who had seen her leaving the house was Sherly.

"Betrayer!" Heylla shouted, looking angrily at her sister.

"Heylla how you had the courage to run away from home?" Kim asked, not giving the slightest attention to the swearing of Heylla.

"You wouldn't let me come if I asked! " She cried.

"Oh, yeah, I really wouldn't!" Kim agreed "Wear your clothes and let's go home!"

Heylla looked once more to Sherly. Kim covered her with eyes. She took the dress off the ground, dressed and followed the mother, trying not to pay attention to the shame that was passing. Sherly was right behind Kim, avoiding looking at her sister.

**At home...**

Heylla came hard-stepping through the front door, startling David, who had just come from work.

"But what..." He began to ask, but was interrupted by Kim.

"Heylla!" She cried. Heylla turned to her and asked:

"What?

"How 'what'?" Kim asked "You run away from home, get into a fight at the party and still ask me 'what'? Heylla may you explain why you did that?"

"Simple!" Heylla cried "I didn't like it the way you treated me yesterday and this morning!"

"So this is a kind of revenge?"

"Exactly!"

Kim took a deep breath.

"Heylla, I hope you know that what you did was wrong and I'm disappointed in you!" She said "That's why you're not allowed to watch or listen to any game until Sunday! And more: Instead of keeping your cell phone with me and the punishment be you having to ask me to use it, now I'll keep it with me and you will not see it until Sunday, get it?"

Heylla snorted.

"Perfect!" She said, going out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked.

"Train boxing!" Heylla responded by going to the gym. There, she began to just punch the punching bag without worrying about if was doing the movements correctly or with the hands, since she was without gloves.

She liked to cash her anger sparring. Anger of anything. In this case of Kim for putting her grounded, of Sherly for having snitched her, of Chloe... And the rest of the life.

With each passing minute she punched the bag harder. Her sweat was literally dripping, soaking her clothes and the floor. Her hair was as wet as it. Heylla punched the bag once again. She was very angry, with an anger so great that she herself didn't knew if could control it.

Suddenly, during the interval between a punch and the other, a strong blue glow enveloped Heylla's body. Before she could realize it, had punched the boxing bag againg. But, this time, she saw the chain that held the on bag on the roof broke down, and the bag literally fly out the open window.

Heylla at the same time looked at herself and came across the blue glow surrounding her body.

"What is this?..."


	13. Mysteries

Hey, I know I "dissapeared" for some days (OK, for one week!), but I'm here and chapter 13 too!

Hope you enjoy, and don't get angry if I take a long to update, cause I'm busy with the school and my The Sims 2 project for youtube. It's like I had two lives to take care! But I can handle it...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mysteries<span>**

Heylla looked at the hands. There was no scratch on anything. The blue glow was still surrounding her body.

"How could punch so hard without even getting hurt?..." Heylla asked herself, just before hearing the cries of Kim:

"Heylla, is everything fine down there?" She asked. Heylla soon heard footsteps toward the gym.

She freaked out. Whatever that was, the mother couldn't know anything. She focused on stopping to shine and soon saw her body back to normal. Without much time to think, she got another punch bag in the closet and put it on the floor to look like it had just fallen.

Within seconds, almost the whole family was entering the gym. Heylla tried to look as normal as possible, as if nothing had happened.

"What happened, Heylla?" Kim asked again.

"The punch bag's chain broke..." Heylla lied. Kim put her hand over the face as if to give a terrible scolding on the daughter.

"Enough of that, Heylla, go upstairs to take a bath!" She ordered, without looking at Heylla "Go!"

Heylla walked across the gym toward the door, without speaking or looking at anyone. Sherly, however, looked at her for several seconds, as if she suspected something.

Reaching her room, Heylla locked the door and was about to enter the bathroom when heard someone knocking the door. She walked to it, opened it and was met with Sherly.

"What are you doing here, you traitor?" Heylla asked, angry at her sister.

"Heylla, I need to talk to you." Sherly said, trying to enter the room.

"We have nothing to talk about!" Heylla said, wanting to close the door on Sherly.

"It's not about what you're thinking!" She insisted.

"It doesn't matter, you couldn't have told on me like that!" Heylla said.

"I can explain that too, do you want to, PLEASE, hear me?" Sherly asked. Heylla looked serious at her, as if asking for it to be in front. Sherly continued "Let me go in?"

Heylla opened the door, gave way to her sister and then closed the door again. Sherly stood by the bed, leaning against its support.

"What do you want?" Heylla asked, turning to Sherly.

"First, I just told mamma about the party cause I was angry that you have told her I didn't tell her about what you were doing yesterday." She said.

"If that's why you came here, you better go!" Heylla shouted.

"Wait!" Sherly insisted "I know what happened!"

Heylla was confused while cold. She didn't know if Sherly referred to the party or what had just happened. But she was with her mother at the time, couldn't have seen anything...

"What are you talking about?" Heylla asked.

"Do not play dumb." Sherly said "Something very strange happened to you, right?"

Heylla didn't know where to look, what to say or even what to do.

"What?" She asked, still trying to lie to her sister "Sherly, please!..."

"Heylla, seriously, I saw a punching bag flying out the window of the gym, do you want me to consider it 'normal'?" Sherly said.

"Oh, that's it?" Heylla said, thinking at the time a perfect excuse "I was just very angry and hit the punching bag too hard!"

"Without hurting your hands?" Sherly asked "Stop trying to lie, Heylla, I know that something really abnormal has just happened to you and you don't want to tell me!"

"Something like what?" Heylla asked. Sherly took a few seconds to answer:

"Something like... Like that."

Sherly focused on rising green plasma on the hands. Soon they were on fire again.

Heylla gasped. She didn't know where it had come, nor why Sherly also shone, but was relieved to hear that someone was also going through the same thing a bit bizarre.

"You too?" She asked, looking at the glow in Sherly's hands "Since when?"

"Since the day yesterday..." Sherly she said.

"What is it?" Heylla asked.

"I think it's plasma." Sherly said, staring at her hands "Anything I touch with my hands lit melts... Or is corroded, or burning, whatever... Just know that turns to dust. Not only this: After I lit the plasma for the first time my skin became thicker, more... Strong... And when I cut myself and the passed plasma on the cut it disappeared..."

Heylla was stunned. She looked at her hands, remembering when began to shine.

"Strange, I don't have plasma..." She said, turning to look at Sherly.

"Then you have what?" She asked.

"Still can't figure out if it's just that, but... I think it's super-strength..."

Sherly seemed stunned.

"Super-strength?" She asked.

"Look, I'll show you:" Heylla said, starting to shine and putting her own bed out the floor with one finger. Without the least effort.

"Wow!" Sherly shouted. Heylla at the same time motioned for her to speak low. She changed the tone "This is amazing! And I don't get impressed easily!

"I almost fell backwards when I saw that was shining." Heylla said, stopping to shine.

"A strange thing is that your brightness is blue and my one is green!" Sherly said.

"That means we don't have the same power..."

The both sat in bed thinking about what happened.

"Are you going to tell Mom?" Sherly said. Heylla sighed. She herself had told Sherly that secrecy about something like that wouldn't help... But telling the parents would?

"No..." She replied. Sherly said simply that she was expecting that answer.

"So this is just between us both?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I better go to my room." Sherly said, getting up and going to the door.

"Promise you won't say anything this time?" Heylla asked.

"I promise if you promise."

She left. Heylla found herself alone with her thoughts. Now there were two things to hide: Addiction in electronics and super-strength. But why she had it all? Of course, her grandfather was a scientist and the grandmother a neurosurgeon... And the other grandparents scientists or actuaries... An interest in electronics could come from there... But the super-strength... Where had she gotten the superpower? She hadn't been hit by a meteor or something similar...

Heylla tried to remember strange things that had happened lately. "Maybe the superpower has been the result of some shock or test of machines..." she thought, but soon changed her mind "No, if it was this, Sherly wouldn't have powers..."

She tried to remember something else, but nothing came to mind. All the last days had been fairly "normal". Aside from winning the powers, going away from home for the first time, faced the parents for the first time...

"In the stories of superheroes, the powers always come from a meteor, or some experience with failures..." Heylla wondered aloud "Or are born... But in my case it would be impossible, my parents don't have powers..."

She came to be in doubt as to that statement, but that didn't last long. It was impossible that having lived with Kim and Ron for 16 years she hadn't noticed anything regarding superpowers... "No, very unlikely!"

Without getting an answer, she simply shone again. Those powers were strange. She was even with a slight headache, with a strange feeling. Didn't know if it was indeed because of the superpower, but it certainly was not a PMS.

"There's something strange here..." She wondered aloud, stopping to shine and entering the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Yeah, things start getting more interesting in this chapter. In the next ones, many things will happen... Their lives will overturn! All I can say...<p> 


	14. Keeping Secrets

Hi! I know I shouldn't be here, it's Monday, but today, August 15, is my birthday! So I stayed in home to write one more chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Keeping Secrets<span>**

Heylla removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. Looking at her reflection in the glass she realized that was stronger. She didn't know if it was due to the super-strength or simply the constant exercises she has been doing since the beginning of the month.

That power seemed to have come from nowhere. Even that Heylla didn't believe that things could just happen without explanation, she couldn't find any for that.

Maybe it was good. "No one else will beat me in a fight now..." she thought, but then corrected herself. No one could know about that power. Except Sherly. Heylla didn't think she would tell someone about the powers.

Ending the bath, Heylla experienced doing something that was thinking hard to do for some time: Opening the drawer stuck to the sink. Only this time using the super-strength.

It wasn't impressive when the drawer was opened quickly.

'This is fascinating..." Heylla sighed, looking at her body, shining in full "Almost as much as electronics..."

**During the early morning...**

Sherly was rattling again in bed, haunted by mysterious dreams. She had never dreamed the same thing so many times. Even that wasn't "terrifying", made her feel like was really missing someone.

Suddenly she opened her eyes. But still couldn't move her body very well. Just what were some moves made with the head, as if examining the room.

Everything seemed normal except for a figure that Sherly saw walking away from the bed. She followed it with her eyes, watching it intently. She soon noticed that it was a woman.

"But... It looked like a woman of my dream..."

Sherly rose a little, leaning on her elbows. However, with a twinkle in her eyes, the figure disappeared. She shook her head.

"Just a dream..." She said to herself, lying down again. Even not being sure if what she had seen was real or just part of the waking state.

**In the morning...**

During the breakfast, Sherly said nothing. Heylla, apprehensive, and with a huge burden on her conscience, also declined to speak.

Kim strange stillness in the table. Except for the quadruplets, who were talking as usual, no one said anything.

"Is it all OK?" Kim asked. Ron shrugged, looking at his wife as if wondered why she was asking a question like that.

"All perfect." Meggie said, eating a slice of cake.

"Meggie, do not talk with your mouth full, please?" Kim asked.

"Mother, why do you fill the bag with that rules of etiquette?" Meggie asked. Kim sighed.

"I just do it because I love my children!" Kim said. Heylla, who ate quietly in her place, did not hear another word of discussion. Having heard Kim say she loved them worsened her conscience. She knew very well that what the mother said was true, so felt even more guilty for lying.

"Can I go to my room?" Heylla asked, without looking fixedly at Kim or to anyone else.

"Sure…" Ron replied, surprised by the request. Heylla rose from the table and went upstairs.

"What did it?" Kim asked, looking at Ron. He shrugged again, backing to eating.

Sherly watched her going sister upstairs. "If she starts to act like that everyone will suspect..." she thought, "No, I can't let it happen...".

"Mother, I think I'll go too." Sherly said, adding the cutlery in the middle of the plate and rising.

"But what is happening here today?" Kim asked, getting up too "Suddenly everyone wants to leave the table before the time? Costs too much staying until the end of the breakfast?"

"Mother, is that I'm not feeling well, so I think I better stay in my room..." Sherly lied.

"You're... You're not feeling well?" Kim asked, completely changing the tone of voice –"Is it your stomach?... Headache?... Maybe ..."

"No, mom..." Sherly faked "I think it's just... My menstruation..."

"Are you sure, dear?"

"Yes." Sherly said "Well, I'll go upstairs."

She left the room and went upstairs. Upon arriving upstairs, she was careful to make no noise when going straight to the Heylla's room.

"Heylla!" She said, knocking on the door "Heylla!"

"What is it, Sherly?" Heylla asked, opening the door.

"Can I get in a little bit?"

"Sure..."

Sherly came in and stood in front of her sister.

"Look, I don't want to be boring" she said "but if you continue doing so in front of everyone they will suspect you're hiding something!"

"Sorry, Sherly..." Heylla said "But it's hard... It's bad conscience, you know... When I started with an addiction to electronics also took me to get used to the lie..."

"Heylla, take a look:" Sherly asked "What you are doing is not lying, but keeping it a secret!"

Heylla snorted.

"It's the same thing, Sherly!"

"No-no!" Sherly replied "What you need to understand is that if our parents know about the powers, the situation can get much worse!"

Sherly looked at Heylla as if urging her to immediately agree with it. But she sighed:

"I don't think mommy and daddy are so bad as you say."

"Oh yeah?" Sherly asked "How do you think you they would react about yout addiction to electronics?"

Heylla stopped at the same time. She hadn't thought of that.

"Badly..." She replied, looking Sherly.

"Obvious!" She agreed "And now react well with this 'weird habit,' what would be their reaction if they found out that you have a super power?"

Heylla sighed again.

"They would not accept, would they?" She asked.

"I don't know, particularly don't think so." Sherly said "But when it comes to such a serious issue, you can't trust anyone. Neither the parents themselves.

"If I can't trust anyone, how can I trust you?"

"Please, Heylla, because I'm experiencing the same thing!" Sherly snorted.

Heylla looked seriously at her.

"How do I know you're telling me all about it?" She asked.

"And you think I know anything more about that?" Sherly asked "If I did, why would I try to hide from you? I have no reason for it..."

"Well..." Heylla said, walking across the room. Sherly swallowed. As much as she was determined to find out where those powers come from and why they had them, was not really telling everything she knew to Heylla. The woman in her dream could actually be a clue? Or just a dream? And above all, that was what she had seen the room that night?

"'Well' what, Heylla?" Sherly said.

"So if you're not lying to me," said Heylla "promise to tell me everything you know about the powers from now?"

Sherly swallowed again.

"I promise..."


	15. Mother's Guilt

Hey, guys, sorry for taking THAT long, is that I had tests, and I'm having more tests... That's a student life. Well, leaving silly things behind, here is chapter 15! Oh, and just one more silly thing: That's so strange, I published chapter 14 at my 14th birthday! I just noticed it now... Well, and I'm publishing chapter 15, my birthday is in August 15th! Yeah, I know I'm stupid sometimes... But, as I'm one year more near of the death... I better write, and write, and write some more! Oh, and sing A LOT, of course! Haha...

Enjoy! Oh, and talking about writing, my next story is already on my mind!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mother's Guilt<span>**

Sherly left Heylla's room also feeling some guilt. Sure, she was lying almost all the time, but it was not the same. She had promised to her sister to tell everything she knew about the powers, and still hadn't told her that the woman of her dream also had plasma hands, let alone what she had seen that night.

That figure was a little strange. Looked very much like the woman of the dream, who was much like Sherly. "Is that her?" Sherly wondered, as if believed such a possibility "No, it's impossible, I saw her dyeing in the dream!"

Sherly entered her room yet thoughtful. That dream, those powers... That had to mean something... It if that all was real...

**Near the lunch time...**

Kim put the last dish on the table and was soon picking up the silverware.

"What happened to Sherly and Heylla today?" Rebeca asked, stirring the pot on the stove.

"Sherly wasn't feeling very well." Kim said "And I don't know what happened to Heylla."

"She simply left the table..." Rebeca said "And I had made pancakes with cinnamon, her favorite!"

Kim laughed.

"Yeah..." She agreed "But the pancakes were eaten properly!"

Both laughed.

"Miss Kim, you need to meet my parents." Rebeca said "I told them about you, and they were very interested to meet you!"

"Really?" Asked Kim "That's great! We can then check here in... A week?"

"Perfect." Rebeca said "Oh, lunch is ready!"

"Great." Kim said, shortly after calling "Children, lunch is on the table!"

Within minutes the whole family gathered at the table. Kim was about to start the prayer when heard the phone ring.

"I'll answer." Rebeca said.

"No, no, Rebeca" Kim said, standing up "It may be Agent Du, I'd better answer."

"Agent Du calling on the home phone?" Ron asked, wondering what Kim said.

"Yeah, so it is best that I answer." Kim said "It may be something serious."

She walked to the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She called, hoping to hear the voice of Agent Du or someone of Global Justice. The only surprise came when Kim heard the voice of her mother leaving the phone:

"Honey, good to hear your voice!" Anne exclaimed.

"Mother, I miss you..." Kim said "How are you? And Dad?"

"Well, dear, we are well..." Anne said "We miss you, and Ron... And our grandchildren, of course!"

"Oh, Mom..."

"You know, I still cannot believe I have eight grandchildren!" Anne celebrated "You're so lucky, Kim... I could just have you and your brothers..."

"And... Have you heard from them?" Kim asked, feeling a tremendous guilt to hear what her mother had just said.

"Few." Anne said "I only know that they're doing well. Your father was extremely happy when they told him they would be astronauts, imagine when he heard that his children would spend three years living in a base in outer space!"

"Oh, my God..." Kim sighed.

"I still think this is crazy!" Anne said, laughing gently "I stay with a heavy heart when I think that my children are living off the planet!"

They both laughed.

"And my grandchildren, how are them?" Anne asked. Kim sighed.

"Great. They just went on vacation... Oh, and David came back!"

"What?" Anne asked "My David is at home again?"

Kim laughed.

"Yes, he came to spend the vocation with us." Kim said "But he'll go back to college in late August. The children spent the entire month of June asking me to go to your house... But, you know, I don't take a vacation..."

"The opportunities appear, honey." Anne said "You just have to wait a little."

"And how's life there in Baltimore?"

"It is certainly not like the old Middletown... But everything here is lovely! Well, I gotta go, I don't want to take your time. I love you, honey."

"I love you, Mom." Kim said, hanging up the phone. The connection with the mather at that time had made her feel really bad. One of the things she promised herself she would never do was lying to the parents. Especially to the mother, who had been with her since the first few seconds of life.

However, Kim still had lied. Hadn't told her mother that these children were from other people. And the mother was so happy thinking had eight grandchildren... When, in fact, had only one. That really made Kim feel guilty.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Kim heard Ron asking:

"Who was it, love?"

"My mother…" Kim replied, slightly crestfallen.

"Seriously, Grandma?" Questioned the quadruplets. The other children seemed to get so excited as them.

"Yes." Kim said "She asked about you, David."

"Really?" David asked "Why didn't you call me to talk to her?"

"Because if you don't eat fast, you'll be late for work." Kim said. David laughed.

"Yes, of course." He said "But then I'll call her. And Grandpa?"

"I think he wasn't at home..." Kim sighed. Soon after, there was silence.

"Good..." Ron said "Shall we eat?"

**Later...  
><strong>

Kim closed the office, taking care to cry down to not to be heard.

However, she soon heard the worried voice of Ron from behind the door.  
>"Kim, is there a problem?" He asked, knocking on the door and entering. Kim tried to disguise the tears, but her husband knew before.<p>

"Nothing serious..." She said, seeing that couldn't lie to him "Is that... My mother just called and..."

"Is there something wrong?" Ron asked "Something with your father? You told the children that he wasn't at home..."

"No, it's okay with them..." Kim cried "All too okay..."

"What do you mean?"

"Is that..." Kim began to explain "My mother is so happy with our family... She told me she and dad are extremely happy to have eight grandchildren... And they actually..."

"Only have one?" Ron asked, as if he knew what the wife would say.

"Yes... And I feel guilty for lying to them..."

Kim wiped her tears. Ron sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Everything will be alright." He said.

**During the night...  
><strong>

Sherly was practically bouncing out of bed. Unlike other nights, she was really having a good dream. She dreamed she was a child, lying in a golden cradle and being caressed by a woman, who she hadn't seen who was. But she felt she was lovely, that she really loved her. She was just like... Just like… A mother. And she seemed so real that at any given time, Sherly could swear that actually felt her touch on her hair. That broke the whole dream.

She looked for someone across the room, so scared that thought of turning on her plasma, but changed her mind thinking it might be Kim.

That's when, suddenly, she again had the vision of the woman. She shone, illuminating each part of the room in which she ran. Sherly watched her black hair flying, surrounded by the green-white glow. She was really beautiful. But who was she? It would be the woman of the dream? Of the both dreams?

"I think I'm getting crazy..." Sherly said, staring at the woman until just fall into bed, going back to sleep.


	16. Controversy Nightclub

Controversy Nightclub

The next day, during breakfast, the silence remained. Sherly and Heylla didn't said even ONE word. Kim also remained quiet, still shaken by guilt. The only voices heard at the table were actually those of the quadruplets and of Meggie, as David had gone to work earlier. 

"Mother, when will we go to the park?" Willson asked, repeating the same subject of a few days ago. 

"I told you, Willson on Sunday." Kim said "Anyone here have any commitments on Sunday?" 

Heylla felt a great anger at the question. As much as she had been "entertained" with recent events in recent days, she was still grounded until Sunday. And, exactly at the same day, there would be a basketball game in Middletown, which she really wanted to watch in the stadium. However, with the punishment, she couldn't go. 

"A great idea, going to the park on Sunday, Willson." Ron said "Let's take a little, enjoy the vocation... How about making a picnic in the park?" 

At the same time a large amount of speech broke the silence of the breakfast. 

"Take it easy, people." Kim asked "Know what? I think it's a great idea! Let's have a picnic in the park on Sunday!" 

The quadruplets celebrated. Kim smiled, finally getting rid of the blame at least for a few seconds. 

Sherly and Heylla continued to eat in silence. 

"Heylla, honey, you're so quiet..." Ron said "Something happened?" 

Heylla sighed. 

"No, father." She said, trying to pretend. Ron believed. As much as she was a little strange lately, Heylla didn't use to lie. And, however much he cared about Sherly, she was usually quiet and lonely, so there was nothing unusual that she didn't say anything during meals. 

"Can we go to the cinema tonight?" Willa asked. 

"What a wonderful idea, Willa!" Kim said "What do you think?" 

Everyone at the table said the same. Even Heylla and Sherly. 

"I don't know" Meggie said "I don't think I'll go with you." 

Kim surprised by that. She thought to ask why, but gave up. When it comes to Meggie, you could expect anything. 

"Kim, dear, give me control of the television," Ron asked "I wanna watch the news." 

Kim took the control of T.V. and gave it to her husband. He turned on the T.V. 

"_There are already several controversies involving the club known as 'House Of Middletown Punk Nights'._" The reporter said "_Last week, witnesses reported seeing two fugitives going in and out freely, without any intervention of the security. Last night police received an anonymous report, which stated that there were minors consuming alcohol in the nightclub. However, as nothing was proved, the 'House of Middletown Punk Nights' continues in normal operation._"

"Amazing how people today don't take better care of themselves!" Kim said "How is it possible to think of underage people drinking in nightclubs?" 

"Mother, there's nothing wrong with having fun!" Meggie said. 

"The problem, Meggie, is when the concept of 'fun' exceeds the bounds of common sense!" Kim countered "There is nothing wrong with dancing and meeting friends, this is true, but drinking alcohol being underage, getting drunk, embarrassment in public and let your parents concerned is fun since when?" 

Meggie would retort, but Ron was too quick. 

"Meggie, your mother is right." He defended Kim. Meggie snorted. 

"No matter it is a trendy nightclub!" Kim said, after hearing a mother talking on TV "If I were in that situation, I'd NEVER let my son go into that place!" 

Meggie swallowed. 

"I'll go to my room." She said, leaving the table as quickly as possible. Kim and Ron looked at her blankly. Even Heylla and Sherly were confused. 

"What was that?" Kim asked. Ron shrugged, looking with the same question.

**At night...**

Kim and Ron were sitting on the couch in the living room, along with the quadruplets. 

"I want to watch that movie of the princesses!" Willa said. Willy at the same time agreed. 

"No way," said William "let's watch the premiere of 'Motorcycle Titans Evolution: The Movie'!" 

"Yeah!" Willson shouted, hitting the brother's hand. 

"I will not watch it!" Willa said. 

"Me too!" Willa repeated. 

"And we are not going to watch movies about 'Princesses'!" The both said. 

Kim and Ron watched them innocently having an argument. 

"Calm down, kids..." She asked "Let's find a movie that everyone can watch." 

The room was silent for a few seconds, until Heylla's steps were heard on the stairs. 

"Oh, what good, it's Heylla!" Kim said, looking at the quadruplets, and soon after to Heylla "Darling, do you know a movie that meets the interests of us all?" 

"Oh, Mom, is that I won't watch the same movie as you." Heylla explained "Sherly and me are going to see that science fiction movie for over 16 years which opened last week." 

Kim sighed. Sherly had just come into the room. 

"Well," said Ron "I think we'll have to ask Meggie for an idea. And, by the way, why she didn't come down yet?" 

Within seconds Meggie's steps on the ladder liquidated Ron's doubt. 

But when she reached the room, everyone could see that her clothes were very strange to go to the cinema. 

"Meggie, my daughter... Are you going like this?" Kim asked, still staring at Meggie's clothes. 

"In fact, I'm not going with you." She said "I'll go to a party with my friends." 

Ron shrugged, as if that were the most normal thing in the world. They were rising up from the couch when Kim returned to the subject: 

"The in which club you will go, Meggie?" She asked. Meggie seemed to freeze. 

"Well..." She faltered "In some of the clubs of Middletown!" 

She turned around to not to stare at Kim. But she didn't care. 

"Are you telling me the truth, Meggie?" She asked, seriously. 

"Yes, mother..." Meggie stammered again "My friend, Katherine, is going to a party at a nightclub, it was reserved just for us." 

"Seriously, Meggie?" Kim challenged, as if she thought her daughter was lying "But I'll tell you something: I spoke with Katherine's mother a few days back, and she told me that Katherine was having extra classes at school, and therefore completely prohibited from going to parties!" 

Meggie swallowed. Nobody in the room dared to meddle in the argument. 

"Meggie, by chance you are going to that nightclub reported today in the newspaper?" Kim asked. Meggie froze even more. 

"Mother, listen:" she said, trying to explain "Yes, I'm going there, but..." 

""No way!" Kim screamed. Meggie sighed. 

"Mother, I promise that I will not drink alcoholic beverages," insisted Meggie "you know I don't..." 

"I do not care!" Kim interrupted "You heard what they said on the news? There are CRIMINALS frequenting that place!" 

"Mother, this was not confirmed!" Meggie screamed. 

"I do not care" Kim countered "It being true or not, my daughter is not going to that kind of place, being minor or adult!" 

Meggie hit the foot. 

"Great!" She said, turning to the ladder. 

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. 

"Do you think I'm going to the cinema to watch baby movies with you?" She mocked "I'd rather stay at home!" 

She went upstairs and slammed the bedroom door.


	17. Origins

Oh, guys, so sorry for taking THAT long! It's difficult, I'm on the test's week... I have to study everyday.

I had planed to publish this chapter yesterday (It would be cool, chaper 17 in September 17th), but my great-grandmother died, so I couldn't write at day 16th's nigth. Then, I could't translate yesterday, so I did it today.

Ok, so here it is, chapter 17! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Origins<br>**

Some hours passed. Meggie tried to distract playing her electric-guitar, but soon it became too tedious.

Meggie couldn't stand not being allowed to go to parties. Whenever the mother or father forbade her to do it, she used to sulk for a long time.

"What the hell!" She complained, throwing a pogo-stick-ball against the wall "I wouldn't drink, she couldn't have forbidden me to go!"

She threw the ball again. With each move, a complaint. That Kim hadn't left her go, that everybody could go but her, that her parents hated her...

"I hate my life!" Meggie growled, throwing the ball again "Everything goes wrong with me!"  
>At that moment, she got distracted and didn't catch the pogo-stick-ball letting it hit her nose.<p>

"Oh!" Meggie screamed "Stupid ball!"

She threw the ball to the first thing she saw.

Within seconds, Meggie heard her phone ringing. She declined to answer. "Either my mother or one of my friends..." she thought, feeling angry at not being able to go to go to the party "Don't want to talk to either…"

She lay in bed, quite sulky.

A few seconds later the phone rang again, but this time a voice message began when the music stopped.

_"Meggie, that's me, Karen! Everyone is already here in the 'House Of Middletown Punk Nights', why are you taking so long? We're waiting for you, come soon, the party is great!"_

Meggie punched her own bed.

"What a..." She began to say, dying of rabies.

She stood up and began to grumble to the room.

"My life is a hell!" She screamed and began to just vomit angry words up against the walls "my parents hate me, never let me go, HATE!"

Meggie hit her foot, just wanting to disappear.

"Damn!" She screamed, just before seeing a small hole in the wall "I really wish I could shrink and go through this little hole!"

She continued to complain about anything, hitting her foot and, sometimes, kicking something she saw in front.

However, within minutes, something began to shine on her skin. Meggie didn't even notice, just kept screaming and complaining.

"I HATE the news T.V.! I hate not being allowed to go to parties! I hate my parents! I HATE THE WORLD!"

At that time, a purple glow was surrounding the entire Meggie's body. And she didn't even notice. But, after a few minutes, everything in the room began to appear larger.

Meggie suddenly stopped screaming. Her bed, her desk, her stuff, even the pogo-stick-ball, which she had thrown against the wall a few minutes ago, seemed huge.

"Oh, MY GOD!" Meggie screamed, starting to run to wherever she could. Had she shrunk? But how? This wasn't possible... Or was it?"

Meggie gave another cry, still running like crazy. However, if in her normal size, there would've been moving less than a few centimeters.

"Help!" She exclaimed, looking at her arm just some seconds later. "I'm shining?" She asked, "How is that possible?"

A purple glow covered her. So fascinated in brightness, Meggie was only to realize that everything had returned to normal after a few seconds.

She rubbed her eyes. The glow in her body had faded away, as if it had never existed.

"I must be crazy..." Meggie said, looking around again. She thought about the brightness. Thought so much, so much and so much, that, when she saw, everything was huge again.

She thought for a moment. "I think I can control it..." she concluded, focusing on backing to shine. No one was more surprised when she returned to the normal size again.

"This can only be a kind of superpower..." She concluded "I... Shrug..."

Meggie sat on her bed. What power was that? Why was it on her? What could she do?  
>She thought for a moment, until see the hole in the wall again.<p>

"If I shrink, I can go into there..." Meggie wondered aloud. She thought for a few seconds. A superpower... Should come from somewhere. But... What does that matter?"

Meggie picked up the cellphone, already sure what to do next.

"Hi, Karen?" She called the cellphone "I just called to tell you that I'm getting there!"

She hung up and shrugged again. Certainly, nobody would think she had run away seeing her room locked and silent at that hour...

**Later, in the cinema...**

Sherly and Heylla left the cinema together, mingling with the crowd.

"Nice movie, no?" Heylla asked. Sherly eyes turned slightly.

"Yes..." She answered, however she wasn't very agreed with that. Heylla walked into a store magazines, and seemed puzzled by a specimen.

"Sherly, look at that..." She called. Sherly walked up to her sister. She was holding a magazine in whose cover was the title: "Stories of Super-Heroes: The Origins of the Powers."

"What?" She said "It seems completely normal..."

Heylla leafed through the magazine.

"This_ ... " She said " Didn't you see? It talks about the origins of the most part of the powers in superhero stories..."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Sherly joked.

"Sherly, please!" Heylla complained "What I see here is that in all stories there is a power origin! I mean, an explained one!"

Sherly looked down.

"You think..." She started to say.

"Our one doesn't have..." Heylla completed, making "yes" with the head. Sherly sighed.

"There must be a origin Heylla." She said.

"But you never wondered what it is?" Heylla asked "Cause I always ask myself this question."

Sherly took the magazine from the hands of her sister. She honestly thought that a magazine would never help in any way.

"I think that if the answers have to come to us, will come someday." She said, putting the magazine where she had found. Heylla hit her foot.

"Don't you see?" She asked " The magazine says that in most stories, when the superhero waits for answers, is caught by super villains before the answers come!"

Sherly chuckled, trying not to draw attention.

"Heylla, you're so intelligent and so stupid at the same time! We're not living a history of superheroes, we're just two young people who mysteriously got powers!"

"And you think that the stories don't start like this?" Heylla asked. Sherly walked away, not wanting to talk about it.

In fact, she really wanted to know the origin of everything. Mainly about the dream. That had to have something to do... If not, the woman in the dream wouldn't have the power. And they seemed so much...

"Sherly?" Heylla called "You hear me?"

Sherly shook her head.

"Yes, Heylla, I do!" She said "I just got a little distracted."

Heylla walked up to her sister.

"Please..." Heylla asked "I'm afraid that something will happen to us..."

"Don't be afraid of anything." Sherly said "About our powers..."

She stopped when saw Kim coming.

"Girls, what are you doing?" She asked. The quadruplets followed her, just ahead of Ron.

"We have come to look for magazines." Heylla said. Sherly nodded her head.

"That's okay." Kim said "Let's go for dinner?"

The both nodded, following their parents into the food court.


	18. Photo Of The Basement's Box

**Hello, guys, I'm back!**

I'm so sorry for taking this long, I took... I don't know, a moth, more that that? Really sorry. It was because of the school play. Oh, it was SO GREAT! In the 5 presentations we made! The whole ninth grade got moved with the end of the project. I cried a lot, and I hadn't cried for an year before that! At least, not in public.  
>The fact is that I got so involved with the play, that I couldn't think in anything else! Even in my marks at the tests... So that I got a REALLY bad mark in a test, it not to mention math tests. I was a little better in these ones, but not good as I needed. Right now I need good marks in the last tests, unless I'll have extra classes. But it won't happen, I PROMISSE you.<p>

And after the play I got really busy with my The Sims 2 videos, new Youtube channel, working on new fanfics, in "Amnesia" and "Electro Revelation". I had no time to "Go Possible Childs". Wow, working on more than one storie at the same time makes a quite big confusion! I promisse to myself that I'll never to it again! My God...

Wow, after at all, enjoy the story! In this chapter, the origins will finally come out. I mean, the beggining of the discovery. If you read the description, you may know what I'm talking about.

**Love You!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Photo Of The Basement's Box<span>**

The family came to the house several hours later.

"It was a great ride." Kim said, referring to quadruplets, weary, up the stairs.

"Truth." Ron agreed, closing the door. Sherly and Heylla followed the mother.

"Ron, id David say when he would return from work?" Kim asked.

"He said he would come back late night." Ron replied. Kim nodded her head, back up the stairs. Ron, after a few seconds, walked up the stairs next to her.

Once on the second floor, Kim got surprised by the silence.

"Where's Meggie?" She asked, looking at the girl's bedroom door. Ron shrugged.

"She must be sleeping." He said "With the door locked."

Kim stared at Meggie's bedroom door for a few seconds, but then returned to the ride until the quadruplets bedroom.

Sherly and Heylla also went to bed. Heylla thought of starting a new project of electronics, but her sleep prevented her to do it. "I can do it tomorrow..." she thought.

Within minutes the whole house lights were off.

**The next day...**

The breakfast had regained positive energy. The quadruplets couldn't stop talking a moment, insisting on telling all about going to the cinema to David. Sherly and Heylla tried to hide the secrets they kept, talking about the movie they had watched or agreeing with something the quadruplets said.

Kim and Ron remained quiet for a long time. Until he began also to talk about the film, leaving Kim alone with her thoughts.

"Why didn't Meggie come down yet?" She asked.

"She's probably still sleeping." David said, eating a bite of the cake. Kim was quiet, until see Meggie down the stairs.

She seemed a little tired. There were small dark circles in her eyes, which seemed unwilling to open up.

"Good morning..." She said, stretching and sitting in the chair.

"Meggie, did you sleep well last night?" Kim asked.

"Yes..." Meggie said "I just went to bed really late..."

Kim looked at Ron as if to say that it was the most normal thing in the world. Sherly and Heylla were quiet, even that they mistrust that Meggie had gone out the night before.

She reached out slowly to the milk jug. Parents and siblings watched her pouring milk on the plate instead of the mug, because of being THAT tired.

Sherly Heylla and laughed. Meggie was only to realize that just pour milk in the wrong place after a few seconds.

"Meggie, are you sure that you're feeling okay?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, yes, mother..." Meggie stuttered " I'm just tired..."

"This, I realized!" Kim said, staring at her daughter. Meggie left side of the jar, but still practically asleep, put the bacon in the cup instead of the plate.

Sherly and Heylla burst out laughing. Not even David snickered. Kim and Ron looked at each other. He tried to pretend that he would not start laughing in seconds. She just put her hand on her head.

"Meggie, stop, no milk for you." Kim said, after calling "Rebeca!"

The waitress approached the table in seconds.

"What?"

"Please, prepare a strong coffee to Meggie." Asked Kim "She needs to wake up."

Rebecca smiled when looked at the situation of Meggie.

"Right now." She said, retreating.

The laughter at the table were still strong. The quadruplets had joined the choir, and was Meggie still sitting almost asleep.

"OK, OK, enough." Ron said, pausing to laugh. The noise was slowly fading away from the table.

"I'll turn on the television." David said, taking control and pointing it to the device.

The first channel was the music video's channel. Soon a loud music started playing in the room.

"Oh, I love this song!" Heylla said, looking at the T.V.

"Heylla, this song is older than the time!" Sherly complained "To tell the truth, this channel only plays old songs. David, can you put on channel nine?"

"Oh, Sherly, this channel only plays Hip-Hop!" Heylla complained.

"Girls, Girls!" Ron snapped. David looked all around, wondering in what channel should leave. But Kim soon interrupted:

"David, put on the news, please."

Sherly Heylla and complained, now together, because they want to listen to music. However, Heylla soon got interested in the new of the T.V.

"_The basketball game yesterday was AWESOME!_" The reporter said on T.V. "_It was a victory with a big vantage of points..."_

"David, change the channel." Kim ordered. David obeyed.

Heylla protested.

"Heylla, you're grounded, and cannot watch any game!" Ron reminded her.

"There was no game passing!" Heylla said.

"The outcome of the game counts as a game, in this case." Kim replied, wishing for an end to the discussion.

"Mother, if I don't know the outcome, I will understand nothing on Monday!" Heylla protested.

"It doesn't matter!" Kim said. Heylla tried to retort, but Kim repeated the phrase. The daughter seemed to get angry.

Everyone at the table fell silent for a few minutes.

"Coffee, Miss. Meggie!" Rebeca said, bringing a cup of coffee and handing it to Meggie.

"Rebeca, what time is it?" Kim asked, placing her cutlery in the center of the plate.

"11:00 a.m." Rebekah said. Kim jumped up.

"Ron, we're late!" She said.

"Oh, I completely forgot that we had to meet Agent Du today!" Ron remembered, giving a soft pat on the head.

"Come on, come on..." Kim said, rising from the table and going to the door. Ron followed.

**A few hours later...**

Heylla was sitting on her bed, with arms folded. She had been in that position for some time.

Not being able to watch the games (and not even knowing the outcome of them) made her angry. There was something inside her that prevented her to contain the anger when someone controlled her. Heylla really didn't like being controlled. This was another reason why she thought that telling their parents about the addiction in electronics or the superpowers wasn't something viable. Maybe they would accept her being that way, but certainly would want to control her.

"What an anger..." She cried "I need to know the outcome of that game..."

Heylla thought for a moment. The parents weren't home, David was working, Meggie was playing guitar and, obviously, not hearing anything but her own music.

"I could access the internet to try to see the outcome of the game..." Heylla thought, as if making a plan in her head. "The computer is broken, then the only way to access the internet is by the cellphone..." she reasoned, "But Mom kept the phone with her..."

"She tends to keep things that don't want anyone to see in the basement..." Heylla told herself, referring to Kim "And only her has the key..."

At that time, Heylla jumped out of bed.

"Of course!" She concluded "My cellphone might be in the basement! I can open the door with the super-strength and then fix it! I access the Internet, see the outcome of the game and let the cellphone exactly where it was before! She won't suspect anything."

Heylla walked to the door. In fact, everything seemed normal in the house. Meggie was sufficiently entertained with her music, Sherly was locked in the room as usual, and quadruplets, playing around. No one would notice her "invasion."

She went down the stairs with ease. So if met someone on the way to the basement, she could say she was doing anything but that.

In a few seconds Heylla encountered the basement door. After verifying that there was nobody around, she focused on shining. Soon the blue glow came to her body. Heylla quickly turned the knob, and wasn't surprised when the door opened.

"Great, now I just need to go in and be quick." She whispered to herself, coming in the door.

But at the same time Heylla realized it would be much harder than she thought. That basement was so dark, and its stair so dusty, that walking there became almost impossible.

"I guess no one cleans this basement since mother chose it as a 'keeper of forbidden things'!" Heylla said, sneezing. The sound of splashing could even scare her. That place was also very quiet.

Later on, the stairs began to creak. Heylla froze. If the ladder gave way, she'd be in trouble. "No, think positive, it will not happen, it will not..."

Heylla's thoughts were interrupted by her own fear. The step in which she had just put the right foot broke down. Heylla collided with the wooden banister, and, feeling that was almost reaching the ground, shone instinctively.

The injured was replaced by the noise. Heylla hit on a shelf attached to the wall before touching the ground, and something fell on the floor and broke down in seconds.

"What the hell!" Heylla complained. It was only possible to see something because of her blue glow "I broke the whole basement instead of breaking me..."

To make matters worse, Heylla noticed her cellphone wasn't there. "My mother must be with it..." she thought. After all, the only thing she had succeeded in going there was to break the lock of a wooden box when hit the shelves.

"Wonderful, I'll have to fix it too!" Heylla complained, lifting the lid of the box. The closing was really broken "Damn..."

Heylla felt the object, looking for more damage. Couldn't find any. However, by placing her hand inside the box, she felt something that resembled paper.

Heylla pulled the sheet out and examined. Because of the lack of light, she just realized it was a photo only after a few seconds. There were five people wearing relatively similar clothes. Heylla read a few words at the bottom of the paper.

"Wait... 'Team Go'?"

* * *

><p>Yeah, you got what I was talking about now, huh? Hahaha...<p>

Well, all I can say is that many findings are about to come... This is just the beggining of the big discovery!


	19. Coincidence?

**PLEASE READ:**

Guys, "Go Possible Childs" has been nominated for best Action/Adventure on The Fannie Awards!

Please, guys, vote for me! Also in the other categories I've been nominated! If you have doubts in how to do it, just ask me!

I'm counting on you!

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! I'm back! Here, and to school. Finaly starting the high school (scary)!<p>

I know I stopped updating this story for a long, but now I'll start updating it often again. This and "White Swan" too. I'll have a diary to plan what story I'll write when. Hope I can write everything I want this year! Check my profile to see my other ideas!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Coincidence?<br>**

Heylla looked at the photograph. For what she could see with the little light of her shine, no one there seemed known by her. However, the colors caught her eye. Red, green, purple and blue. All along to black. "My favorite color is blue," she reflected, "Meggie's favorite color is purple, the quadruplets' is red and Sherly's is black...".

That left her curious. Why there was, in that old basement, a photo of people who neither her and the brothers and sisters had heard about? And why such individuals wore the colors of preference of each of children in that house?

Heylla sighed. Anyway, the green was still a mystery. Nobody in the house has that color as favorite. The girl glanced around the picture again, trying to recognize someone, or at least some similar feature.

She approached the photo of her body for it to be more enlightened by the brightness, and then suddenly she noticed that one of the five persons placed in the photo was a woman. But not just a woman. "I know her... It's… It's Sherly!"

Heylla approached the photo from her eye. The woman was exactly identical to Sherly: hair, facial features, even the look. Only one thing made them different: the color of skin.  
>Initially, Heylla thought the woman's skin was normal. However, after looking at the picture closely, she realized that her skin had a pale green tint. "Sherly's skin is blue..." she thought.<p>

Still, the both still seemed identical. They could even be twins. Heylla back to read the sentences below the photo when remembered something:

"Sherly's dream!" She said "Sherly dreamed she was abandoned by an unknown mother! And a blue-skinned father..."

She shuddered. For a few brief seconds, something terrifying dominated her mind. "What if Sherly is right?" She thought "What if the dream is real?...".

"No, it can't be!" She told herself "It's impossible, it was just a crazy dream of Sherly!"

However, Heylla still didn't feel completely satisfied. Even though the idea was so absurd that she dared not think about it.

Heylla left the photo resting on her knee and put her hand inside the box again. She felt a strange surprise to feel more paper. She pulled them away and held them in her hands. They were also photos. But this time, there were pictures of one person per photo.

The strangeness of encountering that faces lasted only until Heylla realize: they were the people of the previous photo. Each one of them. She later joined her eyes for the photo. All those people dressed in a weird way. "It's like they were super-heroes ..." she thought.

Heylla looked at the photo on top of her knee. There were many things written there. The girl took the photo in hand and began reading:

"**_'Team Go'_**

**_Family team of superheroes protective of Go City. Formed by the brothers Hego, Shego, Mego and Wego twins, each one with a different superpower, that they received by being hit by a meteor when they were kids_**"

Heylla almost jumped. She was right: that was really a team of superheroes. But what really surprised her were the names. "The first letters of the names are H, S, M and W... Like our names..."

She thought of the name of each one of the brothers. "'Sherly's name begins with SHE. 'Heylla' begins with HE. 'Meggie' starts with ME, and all the names of all the quadruplets start with w…".

She jumped again. It became increasingly curious. The similarity of names, colors... Everything was very strange. But there was something even stranger. "This text talks about superpowers..." Heylla thought. She and Sherly also had superpowers.

The picture slipped from her hands. Heylla again took the other photos and read the text written below the image of the woman dressed in green and black.

"_**Name: Shego;**_

_**Born: February 3th, 1979, in Go City;**_

_**Superpower: Green plasma on the hands;**_

_**She died giving birth, on January 5th, 2012.** _"

There were more things written down that, but Heylla felt no need to read. "She died in childbirth, at the same day Sherly was born..." she thought, disturbed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the dream of Sherly could very well be true.

The most intriguing was the fact that the superpower was the same. If it was just the date of death in childbirth being the same of Sherly's birth, Heylla would to convince herself that it was all a strange coincidence. However, with all those facts together (and fitting very well), she began to reject the hypothesis.

Almost trembling with anxiety, Heylla set aside the picture of the woman, beginning to look at the others. There were four, each containing information for each person. And among them, one drew Heylla's attention more than all the others.

She picked it up in her right hand and began to read:

"_**Name: Hego;**_

_**Born December 12th, 1972, in Go City;**_

_**Team Go's Leader - Superpower: super strength (as a blue glow)** _"

Heylla stood still, letting the picture fall on the dirty floor. She looked at the picture of the man again. His eyes were dark-blue, as well as hers. Their facial features weren't similar, but the eyes were exactly the same.

However, it was all superficial. The superpower was also exactly the same. As much as Heylla hadn't been hit by a meteor.

The man's hair had a bluish tint. Heylla doubted it was natural. Even as all other members of that team also had hair the color of clothes, and ,as Heylla was almost certain, the brightness of the superpowers.

She went back to read the text underneath the picture, bringing it in her mind: "Detail: Hego was born with black hair. The color changed due to the superpowers."

"No, it can't be..." Heylla mused. Again a terrifying thought came to her mind: same hair, same eyes, and even same superpower. It was expected, with all this in common, some kinship.

Heylla trembled. Her thoughts frightened. "Don't think it, it can't be true...", she thought to herself. However, she was again terrorized by that hypothesis. And the similarities between Sherly and that woman, called Shego? And what does this had to do with the strange dream?

"I need to tell Sherly about it..." Heylla sighed, quickly gathering the photos and putting them back into the box.

She climbed the basement stairs quickly, taking care not to walk on the fragile parts. Before leaving, she checked if there was someone around. To her luck, the house remained in the same way it was when she entered that basement.

Heylla went away quickly, not wanting to draw attention from anyone. She walked to Sherly's room as fast as she could, knocking on the door without even really thinking.  
>She could hear her sister drop a swear-word into the room just before opening the door with the same frown and bitter face as ever, opening only a small crack in the door, for which you only saw half of her face and body.<p>

"What do you want?" Sherly asked. Her cold eyes could even scare Heylla. Perhaps it was not a good idea to tell about the discovery to her sister at the time. But Heylla moved on.

"Can I go in?" She asked, still not knowing how to begin.

"When has my room become the landmark of the house, huh?" Sherly fumed.

"Please, Sherly..." Heylla insisted. Sherly, unwillingly, opened the seven locks of the door and let her sister go on.

Heylla entered the room quickly, avoiding looking at the face of the older sister. Some dance-shoes scattered on the floor explained Sherly's excessive bad mood that morning. "She was dancing..." Heylla thought, remembering how Sherly hated when someone noticed her dancing classical ballet.

"You have three minutes to tell me what you want and get out!" Sherly said, approaching Heylla.

"I need to tell you something." Heylla said, dropping the words.

"What?"

"A very important thing ...

Sherly went closer to the sister. Heylla opened the box and took the photo of the Team Go

"What is this?" Sherly asked.

"I went to the basement to look for my cellphone today..." Heylla said, turning to speak before Sherly could make fun of the fact that she was doing something "forbidden" "but instead of finding it, I found this old box..."

"What's in there?" Sherly asked again.

"There are pictures." Heylla said "Look, you must see it..."

Sherly took the photo of her sister's hand abruptly. Heylla thought Sherly would continue to look grumpy until she saw her facial expression changing dramatically. As much as she knew the reason, Heylla couldn't contain the urge to ask:

"What?"

Sherly gasped, dropping the photo on the bed. Heylla noticed she was really amazed. In fact, she had never seen the sister that way before.

"Heylla" Sherly said, looking at a fixed point on the wall "This is the woman of my dream..."

* * *

><p>Hey, hope you are enjoying! I think this was one of my best ideas. I love stories about kids that aren't really children of someone and must find out their real parents! It's so cool! Hahahahaha!<p>

I'll be updating soon!


	20. Secret's Box

**Secret's Box**

Sherly looked away. Heylla could almost see her hands tremble. 

"Are you... Are you sure?" She stammered. 

"Yeah…" Sherly said. Even her voice sounded different "The same eyes, same skin color, hair..." 

Sherly took the photo. She seemed to look at the woman not believing what she herself thought. 

"There's an enlarged photo of her here." Heylla said, picking up the larger picture of Shego and delivering it to Sherly. 

She looked back at bottom, reading the words. 

"Same superpower..." She whispered, drawing Heylla's attention. 

"How so?" She asked, sitting beside her sister "The woman of your dream had green plasma on her hands?" 

Sherly swallowed hard. As much as she had promised to tell everything she knew about those strange powers, had never even mentioned to Heylla the fact that the woman of the dream also had the plasma. 

"Yes..." She sighed, turning to Heylla. She looked deep into her eyes and asked: 

"And you haven't told me that? We promised to each other, remember?" 

"I remember..." Sherly said, while Heylla quickly raised from the bed "Try to understand, this dream messed up with my head..." 

Heylla looked at her sister. "She lied..." she thought. However, fighting now wouldn't help anything. Even cause Sherly's promises weren't always met. 

"I understand." Heylla said, quickly changing the subject "Her name is Shego. Haven't you heard any name in your dream?" 

"No..." Sherly said " But it's her! I am absolutely sure! And in the dream she was... My mother... This is weird..." 

"But not the most weird." Heylla warned "Read on." 

Sherly approached the picture of her face to be able to read better. Heylla sighed. She knew how the sister would be surprised when noticed the date of Shego's death, and especially the cause of death. 

Finally, Sherly left the picture on the bed and looked at Heylla with fear visible in the face. 

"She died in childbirth, in the day I was born..." She said, putting her hand to her mouth. 

"I know..." Heylla agreed "And you saw her dying in the dream, shortly after speaking directly to you, no?" 

Sherly nodded. For a minute, the room remained silent. Each of the girls trapped in their own doubts, which, strangely, were exactly the same. 

"I also identified with one of the members of Team Go" Heylla said, breaking the silence "His name is Hego he is the leader. He has the same superpower as me." 

Sherly didn't respond. She only impulsively put her hand inside the small wooden box and pulled out another picture. 

Heylla went to her, so that could also see the new photo. Sherly, however, left the image fall in seconds. Heylla picked it up off the floor and watched intently. It was a man of blue skin and clothes, black hair and a huge scar in one of the eyes. The name, according to the text under the photo, was "Dr. Drakken" or "Drew P. Theodore Lipsky". 

"What happened?" Heylla asked, shaking Sherly. 

"He is my father..." She said, almost in crying tone. Heylla didn't quite understand. But before she could ask, Sherly herself said "He was my father on the dream... The man who was with Shego when she died, and that brought me here..." 

Heylla turned her eyes to the little text. Until, amid all the information, one left her completely shocked. 

"Sherly..." She said "Here it's written that this man and Shego were..." 

"Married..." Sherly completed, making "yes" with the head "And my skin is also blue..." 

The both sat on the bed, just looking at each other. 

"It means that you're their daughter..." Heylla concluded, even if she were afraid of what had just said. 

Sherly just nodded without saying a word. It was useless longer deny: that surely meant that parents who both had known until that moment, were not their real parents. 

"Any idea of where all these people are today?..." Sherly said. 

"I didn't finish reading the text of the first photo." Heylla replied, picking up the photo and beginning reading as soon as she found the part that interested "All Team Go members are now dead. However, the cause of death is unknown and no body, excepting Shego's, has been found. 

"According to the text of this photo" Sherly said, pointing to the photo of Drakken "this Drakken is also dead." 

The girls looked at each other, completely confused and afraid. 

"Don't you think it's strange?" Asked Heylla "They all are considered dead, but the bodies have ever been found?" 

Sherly nodded, saying soon after: 

"But the most strange isn't this. Heylla, if you're Hego's daughter, and I'm Drakken and Shego's... Who are these people in this house that we call 'father' and 'mother'?" 

Heylla shuddered just thinking about it. As much as she wasn't sure that was Hego's daughter, it was most likely. And indeed, there were two people in that house that had been told as their parents all those years. Who were they? 

"But who is my mother, Sherly?" Asked Heylla "There's information only about a father, but nothing about a mother..." 

"I don't know..." Sherly said, looking at the photo of the team again "But from what I can see here, probably Meggie is the daughter of Mego and quadruplets... Of one of the Wegos... 

"Or maybe not just one." Heylla corrected "Maybe the girls are kids of one of them, and the boys of the other." 

"No way to know about that..." Sherly sighed, staring into Heylla's eyes. For a minute, the two felt a deep anguish that they hadn't yet reached so far. 

"Sherly..." Heylla began to ask, as if unsure how to proceed "It means that... We're not sisters?" 

Sherly looked away again. The anxiety worsened. As much as she had never had a good relationship with any of them, she couldn't believe that those who she had called "brothers" for all those years actually weren't her brothers. Even David. 

"Yes..." She replied, trying to be direct as always. Heylla bit her own lip. 

"And mom and dad are not our parents..." She said, as if holding tears. Sherly just nodded. 

"Actually, this is all easy to accept close to the worst..." She sighed "What about us, Heylla? Who are we?" 

Heylla wiped her eyes. In the movies, she had always thought exciting the fact of growing up believing that was a person, and then find you're another. In the movies. She had never imagined herself in such a situation in real life. And above all, had never thought how awkward it would be out of fiction. 

"I don't know..." Heylla replied, getting up from bed and beginning to walk from a side to the other "then we are not children of Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Stoppable..." 

"What about David, Heylla?" Sherly asked, suddenly remembering the supposed older brother "Is David son of Kim and Ron?" 

Heylla stopped. Indeed, David had fled from her thoughts. 

"Do you think he isn't the a biological child?" She asked. 

"Maybe, but it may not." Sherly tried to answer "He is older than me... But there is no another team member, no?" 

"I don't know..." Heylla replied, scratching her head "Look inside the box, there may be more photos." 

Sherly picked up the wooden box in her hands again. Both girls felt a strange surprise to come across three more photos. 

Heylla observed the first one. It was a man dressed in strange ways, so that in the first seconds in which she observed the photo, Heylla seemed to be seeing a bird. 

"Aviarius?" Sherly said, reading the man's name on the photo. 

"The name explains a lot..." Heylla said, thinking of the fact that the man was kind of dressed like a bird. 

"Aviarius: super-villain, old enemy of Team Go" Sherly read "We never knew his real name. He was always in the company of his loyal trained bird, 'Condor'. Disappeared since 2012." 

Heylla took the photo in her hands. 

"Strange guy, no?" She asked, for the first time feeling good humor on that tense conversation. 

"No worse than this one, look." Sherly said, giving in Heylla's hands a picture of a man with an even stranger outfit, full of numbers and mathematical accounts. 

"My God!" Heylla exclaimed, almost starting to laugh "Mather: super-villain, old enemy of Team Go. We never knew his real name. He had the help of henchmen, which he called "coefficients". He always spoke in a mathematical language. Disappeared since 2017. 

Sherly came close to Heylla to see the picture better, also relieved to break the tense atmosphere. 

"This Team Go had only crazy villains?" She asked.  
>"Dunno, I guess they did…" Heylla replied, holding Mather's image on the hands while Sherly stared at the third picture. <p>

"Really, look at that!" She laughed, showing the photo to Heylla "Electro... Electronique?"


	21. Strange

Sorry, but I'm hurry now, so I can just say ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Strange<strong>

Heylla stared at the photograph. There was a woman really weird, blue skin and hair strangely formed by wires. She wore a costume also abnormal, and goggles that hid her eyes.

"She is crazy, I can see it just looking at her face..." Sherly said, half laughing. Heylla, however, thought it more strange than funny.

"What is written on it? She asked. Sherly began to read:

"Electronique: Super-villain, old enemy of Team Go. Her real name was never known. Detail: she was obsessed with maintaining a secret identity. Never revealed anything about herself or her past, no matter the situation. Genius in electronics, controlled electricity and used it as her weapon..."

Heylla continued to regard the image as if amazed at what had just heard.

"Wow..." She said, unable to think of any better word to say.

"What?" Sherly said.

"This is fascinating..." Heylla confessed, taking the photo of Electronique in hands.

"Oh, yeah." Mocked Sherly "I forgot that you are also addicted to electronics..."

Heylla looked at her. Even in a serious situation like that, she never missed an opportunity to make fun of something or someone.

"I will ignore what you said and go back to what is interesting." Heylla said, in the same tone "So this woman used to use electricity as a weapon of herself? But this is impossible..."

"And you say that to me?" Sherly sneered again "You're the genius in this area here, aren't you?"

Heylla snorted, stamping her left foot on the ground hardly. Sherly laughed.

"Can you please stop?" Heylla complained "Sherly, this is a serious situation! We just found out that we're not kids of who we thought we were, and..."

"We're not talking about our parents at the time, baby!" Sherly said "But on this crazy woman here..."

Heylla snorted again.

"Okay, let's go back to what's important." She said, putting the photo of Electronique in Sherly's. At that moment, the tense atmosphere came to dominate the environment.

"Let's gather the information we have by now." Sherly said, getting up and walking up to Heylla.

The both began to pace the room, facing each other, as if that would help better organizing the thoughts.

"OK." Heylla started "So we have the physical appearance and powers of these people."

"Right." Sherly agreed.

"And all these people are dead today." Heylla continued.

"And all the people related to them too." Sherly said.

"Exactly." Heylla concluded, trying to speak again. But didn't find anything else to complete the reasoning.

Sherly looked into her eyes, as if waiting for more information. Heylla, however, remained silent, staring at the girl who had called her sister from the beginning of her life until a few minutes ago.

"What?" Sherly said.

"It's just that..." She said "That's all we know for now..."

Both looked down.

"Yes..." Sherly sighed, sitting down.

"Oh, it looks like a fiction novel!" Heylla vented "Suddenly we receive superpowers from nowhere, we found out that our parents aren't our real parents, and now each of the seven kids, or eight if you count David, have to deal with it, and..."

Sherly, hearing the last sentence uttered by Heylla, practically jumped.

"Heylla, I just remembered something else!"

Heylla immediately stopped talking and approached her.

"If each of us is a child of someone who has superpowers..." Sherly reasoned "Meggie must also have a superpower! And the quadruplets as well..."

Heylla nodded.

"And from what we read," she added "the quadruplets should multiply as their parents and Meggie is able to shrink, as Mego..."

Both turned to look at each other with awe visible on their faces. There were a few seconds of silence. No voice was heard until Heylla suddenly asked:

"Sherly, have you seen how Heylla woke up this morning?"

Sherly nodded.

"Practically still sleeping..." She replied "As if had gone to a party last night..."

"But Mom, I mean, Kim, told her not to do that!" Heylla reasoned "Kim and always checks the footage from security cameras before going to sleep... She would have quarreled with Meggie if saw that she had... I don't know, ran away..."

"Unless..." Sherly completed, already knowing what they were thinking about.

"Unless she had shrunk!" Heylla concluded.

"But there is no way to know about it if we don't ask her..." Sherly said, staring at the wall that leaned to the bedside.

They hadn't realized until that moment, but the sound of Meggie's electric guitar was very loud. Sherly and Heylla looked at each other.

"I go there." Heylla stepped forward, walking to the door.

It was really good to get out of that dark and sultry place, at least for a few seconds. But Heylla couldn't stop to think about it. She was tense, as had never been before. Needed to ask Meggie about the powers as soon as possible, even if it would just relieve a little the anxiety.  
>She knocked on Meggie's door strongly. There was no answer.<p>

"Meggie!" She called, knocking on the door again. But Meggie still didn't answer "Damn loud music she is playing!"

Heylla began calling her almost wildly, almost punching the door. Then, in one of that times, Meggie opened the door, almost taking an accidental punch of Heylla.

"What the hell, Heylla?" Meggie asked, jumping in fright.

"I didn't mean to do it!" Heylla defended herself.

"OK, what do you want?" Meggie asked. Heylla gave no details on the answer:

"I need to talk with you."

So, she pulled Meggie's arm, not even telling her where they were going.

"Heylla, what..." She tried to ask but Heylla didn't give her a chance.

"Actually, Me and Sherly need to talk to you." She added, entering Sherly's room.

Meggie seemed totally disoriented. Sherly shook hands with rage just to know that "brat" was in her room.

"Wait!" Meggie said, moving away from Heylla "Firstly, Sherly talks to anybody! And second, we're in her room? No one enters here!"

Sherly hit herself in the head, to avoid the risk of hitting on Meggie's.

"Wonderful, Meggie, but we don't have time for that now." Heylla said, getting along with Sherly "We need to ask you something."

"My God, can it get stranger?" Meggie asked. Sherly couldn't stand the anger.

"Yes, it WILL get stranger after you know that what we found out!" She screamed, causing Meggie's time to shut up. Heylla, in the middle, stepped forward before Sherly could continue.

"But first we must ask you something." She said "Meggie, did something very strange happened to you these days?"

Meggie looked even more confused.

"Heylla and Sherly..." She said "Are we having _that conversation_?"

Heylla had no time to respond, as Sherly did first.

"No, Meggie" she screamed "because if you haven't had _that conversation _you're long overdue for your age!"

Meggie almost cringed with Sherly's scream.

"We are talking about really strange things." Continued Heylla " Witch shouldn't happen to normal people."

Meggie was silent. "Are they talking about these strange powers?" She thought to herself "But how can they know?".

"You are going crazy..." Meggie tried to disguise. Heylla came to think of a better way to ask this, but Sherly didn't allow. Totally enraged, probably for have been called crazy, she screamed:

"So how did you leave home to go to that party yesterday, huh?"

Meggie got astonished.

"How do you know!..." She asked.

"That's where we'll come up with these strange things, Meggie." Heylla stepped forward before Sherly could say a word.

Meggie came to be thoughtful. "Do they know?" She thought.

"Yes ... " She said.

"So I'll repeat the question:" Heylla said "Did something very strange happen to you these days? Something like..."

She stopped. Didn't know how to continue. However, Sherly stood up and, to the surprise of Heylla and Meggie, lit the plasma in the hands.

"Something like this?" Sherly said, showing her hands to Meggie, who couldn't even move.

"Or this?" Heylla redid the question, also beginning to shine.


	22. Trouble?

Trouble?

Meggie was still more surprised than ever. The only parts of her body that moved were her eyes, which sometimes at Sherly's green plasma and sometimes for Heylla's blue glow. 

"It can't be..." Meggie stammered, still unable to move "You also…?" 

"Also?" Heylla and Sherly inquired together. Soon after Heylla continued "You have powers too?" 

Meggie nodded. 

"What is your power?" Sherly said. Heylla seemed to be wondering the same. Meggie, still very surprised at what had just happened, simply replied: 

"I shrink... It's only to focus on shrinking that a purple glow surrounds me and I get tiny... So that I can even go through the holes in my wall..." 

"So that's how you left house hidden last night?" Heylla asked. 

"Yeah..." Meggie replied, looking down. Sherly and Heylla looked at each other, amazed, even when they were already pretty sure about that. 

"So we were right..." Sherly said. 

"Right about what?" Meggie asked. Heylla looked desperate to Sherly. 

"Meggie..." She began, but didn't know how to go right. Heylla also seemed to feel the same. As much as neither could read minds, somehow they knew that both wondered how to tell Meggie about the rest of the findings. 

"What?" Meggie asked, approaching the both. 

"We found a some more things beyond all this." Heylla said "I think you should know..." 

Meggie went even closer to Heylla. She took a deep breath. As much as both were always fighting, it was very painful to know that in reality it wasn't right to call that "little girl" with purple hair "young sister". Just like the quadruplets. Heylla shivered just thinking that those cute little kids were not her dear little siblings. 

"Tell me, Heylla…" Meggie asked, as who really wants to know "Please..." 

Heylla breathed. She tried to speak but it was like that words didn't come to her mouth. 

"Want me to speak for you?" Sherly said. Heylla looked at her. As much as she was also surprised, she was still cold enough to support such a surprise without much suffering. Too cold, actually. 

"No, you better not." Heylla said, trying to avoid the pain of Meggie, which, however it was coming anyway, would be much bigger fir coming from cold words as Sherly's. 

"Heylla, please..." Meggie asked again. Heylla breath again, and this time could mean the harshest words she had said so far: 

"We are not sisters, Meggie." 

Heylla closed her eyes quickly to ease their pain a bit. However, when she open the eyes, she found Meggie totally confused and surprised, which shook her a lot. 

"What do you mean?..." Meggie asked slowly. Heylla almost cried. 

"You had never suspected?" She asked " See: Sherly is blue. I don't look nothing like Kim and Ron, and neither you. And even less quadruplets... Outside that, Meggie, what is the chance of a woman who has already given birth to four children having quadruplets, two boys and two girls, at home, and nothing go wrong?" 

Meggie was still more astonished. Sherly just watched it all, sitting on her bed. 

"Heylla, what a bunch of madness is this?" She asked "Why are you calling our parents by their names?" 

Heylla wiped a small tear that fell from her left eye. She would try to explain it to Meggie again, but Sherly was faster. 

"They are not our parents, Meggie!" She cried "Can't you understand? They lied to us, that's the truth!" 

"Why do you think I..." Meggie started screaming, but Heylla stopped the fight. 

"Stop, please!" She cried, shortly after watching Sherly "Sherly, please don't be so cold! It's not easy to go through this..." 

"Why would I believe that?..." Meggie asked "If we are not daughters of Kim and Ron, who are our real parents? And what evidence do you have?" 

Heylla snorted, swallowing the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. 

"We discovered who are our real parents too, Meggie." She said "And the evidence are our powers, just like physical and intellectual alike."

Meggie put her right hand over her face, covering mouth and nose. 

"Who are they?" She asked "Who are our parents?" 

Heylla looked at Sherly, which picked up the wooden box with the photos and handed it to Meggie. 

"What is this?" She asked. 

"Something that I found today in the basement." Heylla answered " While searching for my phone..." 

Meggie looked at Heylla. "Heylla was disobeying mom, or better, Kim?" She thought, as much as the thought had only lasted a few seconds. Shortly after, she was already dominated by surprise again. 

"What does this box have to do with it?" Meggie asked. 

"All we know about our real parents is in there." Sherly said "Just look and read." 

Meggie opened the box at the same time. In the minutes that followed, nobody said anything. Meggie just read all the texts and looked fondly all the photos. 

Then a few minutes later, she looked at Sherly and Heylla again and asked: 

"Do you think they are our parents? The team members of Team Go? 

"Yes ... " Heylla said. 

"Actually, I am the daughter of..." Sherly began to say, but Meggie stopped her. 

"Drakken and Shego, not?" She asked, as if to show that she knew whereof she spoke. Sherly nodded. 

"I am the daughter of Hego." Heylla said. 

"And who is your mother?" Meggie asked. Heylla felt haunted by the same question again. 

"I don't know..." She replied, looking down. 

"And you think I am the daughter of Mego?" Meggie asked again. Sherly Heylla and nodded. 

"The power is the same." Said Heylla "In all cases." 

"Here is written that Mego was married with a punk girl called Marcella" Meggie said "And the Wego twins married to twins who were called Karina and Kamila, each with one. Do you think they are the parents of the quadruplets?" 

Again, Sherly and Heylla nodded. Even though it was impossible to know which of the couples each of the quadruplets was the son. 

Again, there was a moment of silence. The three girls, each with the own thoughts and questions, closed in themselves, as if searching for answers within themselves. Answers that they had never been able to feel. 

"So I guess that's all." Meggie said. 

"No." Heylla said, moments later "That's not the end. There is still much we don't know about it." 

"Heylla, what do you also want to know?" Meggie asked "Haven't you read that right? Even if they are our biological parents, they are dead! What is good on keeping it up?" 

Heylla walked to Meggie , as if she felt angry about what she had just said. 

" 'What's good on'?" She said "Meggie, we need to know the origin of it all! We don't know why we didn't grow up with our parents, why they left all of us here, and, above all, what really happened to them?" 

Sherly just watched everything. Meggie and Heylla stared, both angry. 

"It seems to me a big trouble!" Meggie said "Don't invent problems to yourself, believe me. This will be for nothing but trouble! Stop while you can!" 

"Stopping?" Heylla asked "How do you want me alive after all this, bluestocking?" 

"Just ignore it!" Shouted Meggie "Enjoy your powers, and nobody needs to know about anything!" 

Heylla simply couldn't answer. Meggie, soon after to speak, left the room, like someone who didn't want to talk about it. 

"Did you see that?" Heylla asked Sherly. She shrugged. 

"What did you expect from Meggie, Heylla?" She asked "She just found a way to go to parties hidden. Is perfect for her, why she would want to complicate it?" 

"I don't care." Heylla said, taking the photos in hand "I will not stop, Sherly! I started it all, and now I'm going until the end! If only there were someone connected to these people that was alive..." 

Sherly took the photo of Electronique in the hands. While Heylla said things in which she wasn't paying attention, she read the entire text. 

"Heylla?" She called at the end. 

"What?" Heylla asked, approaching Sherly. 

"This text says that Electronique is not dead." She said "It says she was arrested by the Global Justice."


End file.
